Drunk Tank
by paperhatsintherain
Summary: At the start of their freshmen year in college, Quinn finds herself in a place she never thought she'd be with some very interesting people, the night only gets worse when a blast from the past joins her jail cell. A little Faberry with a side of Brittana
1. Chapter 1

This night cannot get any worse, I thought as I dropped my throbbing head between my legs to calm my breathing. This metal bench is uncomfortable, not to mention freezing and probably teeming with an unknown amount of germs and diseases. Good things I have this tiny black dress on, it's protecting me from so much... To her left was a large woman in a jean vest with chains on her pants and steel toes shoes.

How cliche is this drunk tank right now, finally taking a moment to fully take in my surroundings. There is incoherent yelling and cat calls coming from the guys side of the station. The Jean Vest next to me kicked out her leg and at least ten pounds of chains rattled. This bitch lady cop better search that woman, I thought cops were supposed to take away anything that could be used at a weapon, hello, there are chains and I wouldn't doubt at least 2 switch blades in that fabulous jean vest. I swear to God, if I get shanked in here, Santana is going to die.

"Quinn Fabray?" an oversized cop called from the front desk. I stood up, with my hands still cuffed behind my back from the lady cop who threw me in her car with no remorse, and walked to the desk with my head down.

* * *

It was welcome week at NYU and according to Santana's cousin Leo, only losers and douchebags stay in and tour campus to prepare for the start of the semester. He said it was a 'right of passage for freshies to prove themselves worthy of the NYU status'. Like an idiot, I believed someone that's related to Santana and followed them out. It was probably more due to the fact that Santana was my only friend in New York, I mean, I had Brittany too but she was in Julliard, so clearly, my only social outlet was Santana. So there we were, Santana, me and our new rando roommate Elaine, who was put with us in our three person room. She's nice enough but way too hot for her own good. I mean she dresses like, well Rachel Berry. Ugh, I never want her name in my head again. She's at Julliard with Brittany, not that I'm keeping tabs on her or anything, Its just that Brit is rooming with her, so we hear stuff. Poor girl really, I can't imagine sharing a 12 by 12 room with animal sweaters, Idina posters and God knows what else Rachel would have.

Anyways, the three of us were getting ready to go out to an 'underground' party, whatever that meant, when Leo came busting in our room.

"Alright hot mommas, lets get this party started!" he yelled at us while he pulled out a handle of vodka and four other guys came rushing in the room. Santana, who wasn't even fully dressed, with just an extremely tight leather skirt on, came waltzing out of our bathroom holding two shirts in her hands.

"Hello boys," she called, offering them a little finger wave while still holding the shirts. Her enhanced boobs and black lace bra now on full display, "which shirt do you think looks better, this silver one, or this black one?"

Santana is a total slut, no, she totally upped her game over the summer before we got here. She started going to other college parties just to watch older girls flirt with dopey boys, she didn't even drink she just took meticulous notes in her head. She was clearly playing the crowd and it was working. All four boys had there mouths hanging open and one of them was drooling. Elaine shot me a quick glance almost asking me if Santana was being serious with her eye. I nodded back and continued applying my eyeliner, not really caring for the boys at all.

"Hey Q, looking sexy fine, hopefully that dress will be on my bedroom floor later," Leo whispered in my ear, leering into the mirror at himself. Leo was a more disgusting less hot version of Puck. Leo wasn't as built and his hair was longer and not a mohawk. The only thing better about Leo was the fact that he dressed nice, and everyone in New York dressed nice.

"Not even in your dreams, get away from me," I shrugged my shoulder hitting him in the chin.

"Oh baby don't play that, you know you want this," again whispering in my ear, sliding his tongue along my ear.

I didn't even respond before he walked away to rejoin his group of drooling neanderthal friends. To be honest though, if I would have opened my mouth, I would have puked. I don't know what it is about NYU or me or anything really, but I really can't find any boys here attractive. Sure they dress nice and they smell wonderful, but ever since I broke up with Sam junior year, I haven't dated anyone. Whatever, single Quinn is fabulous to be around, well I didn't have that many friends in high school, but I'll blame that on Sue Sylvester and glee club. One made me a bitch and the other just brought the bitchiness out in me. But hopefully with a change of environment, mostly being out of Lima and away from my parents, I can start over. Find a boyfriend, make friends, it will be great.

Finishing my inner monologue and my make-up, I look over to Elaine who is clearly struggling.

"Elaine, what are you wearing?" I swear I say it with as little venom as possible, but she still flinches. She reminds me so much of Rachel... No more thoughts Quinn!

"I-I I thought it looked good, but then Santana made me feel bad about it and now you are, and I don't know," she practically whispered with tears threatening to spill over.

"Hey, don't feel bad," I lightly lay my hand on her slumped shoulder, "we are mean. I promise we will get nicer, we just have to get used to this. So as a peace offering, let me help you pick out an outfit okay?"

"Okay, but if I feel uncomfortable, I am putting this back on," she gets up from her computer chair and we head to the closet.

An hour later, Elaine, as well as the rest of us are dressed to the nines, a bit toasty from the vodka and ready to head out to the party. The cab ride there seemed to take hours. The eight of us took a six person car, and I drew the short stick so I was forced to sit on Leo's lap. I don't think I have ever smacked someone's hand away more in my entire life.

The house we pulled up to looked like a homeless sanctuary. It was boarded up, dark, and didn't look like anyone was even there yet.

"Leo, what the fuck is this shit?" Santana was the first to speak up, after detaching herself from neanderthal A.

"Chill cuz, I got this," he sneered, shooting me a look that made me grab Elaine's hand.

"Save me," I whispered to her. She giggled and we followed Leo around back.

I was so wrong about it being abandoned. Once we got inside and went through the door below the stairs we were blasted in the face with the smell of weed, the sound of Dubstep shaking the framework of the house and hundreds of bodies dancing, laughing and drinking.

"Wow." Elaine gripped my hand a little tighter, she looked really overwhelmed.

"No joke, lets go!" Santana yelled taking my other hand and dragging us into the depths of the party.

We found a small couch with one completely stoned guy on it, but Santana used her death glare and he bounced up quickly. before we had even finished situating ourselves, Leo came back with three drinks for us.

"Drink up ladies, I promise they are drug free, unless you're in to that kind of thing," Leo smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Jarrod, neanderthal B, sat on the arm rest of the couch next to me. He was cuteish, with messy brown hair and nice eyes. After our first drink he asked me to dance, and I didn't say no, because I was bored of sitting and the thumping of the music was calling me. Greg, Santana's neanderthal, got up and headed to dance, while Elaine sat and talking with Nick, the shy one.

Underground dance, as Santana had explained in the cab ride over, was all about fluid thrusting of every part of you body. She pulled up a video on her phone for us to watch and it was surprisingly accurate as I watched all the people around me dancing. This one girl in particular, she looked like she invented underground dancing. Her beaded top was flashing against the strobe lights and her hair was all over the place. Before I had a chance to really check her out I heard a squeal over the loud music. Just as I turned to see what happened, my face was hit with someone's chest as they jumped on me.

"Qunnie!" was yelled at me by the person wiggled around while they were clinging to me.

"Brittany?" I recognized the leaping hug and her voice only after I had a few seconds to process everything.

"Correct, you win a shot, come here lovely!" she dragged me towards our couch and shoved a shot in my hand, "to Quinny Quinn the queen of all Quinns!" Brittany shouted at me, clinked out glasses together and shot her head back taking the drink. I followed after I stopped laughing.

"What are you doing here, have you seen Santana yet?" I asked wishing I had something to chase that awful rum.

"Yes," she looked at Santana all over Greg and then at her feet, "I've seen her, but I haven't said hi yet. Here, lets do another!" she shoved another shot glass in my hand out of nowhere,"to Satan who broke my heart!" she said with a huge fake smile on her face. I did the shot and pulled her in for a real hug.

"I've missed you B, and so has she, she just doesn't know how to admit it yet," as I tried to comfort her rubbing her back softly, I am greeted with a test tube of neon blue liquid from Elaine.

"Ladieees," she drags out the e and shimmies her shoulders, "look what I found. Science projects that you can drink. It taste like third grade minus the glue, like edible glitter!"

"E!", I shout after doing the tube of blue, "this is Brittany, our friend from high school, Brit this is Elaine, our third roommate." Elaine lit up at the use of a nickname and waved at Brittany excitedly.

"Hello lovely lady," Brittany said dropping a quick kiss on Elaine's cheek, "are my friends treating you nicely?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that yet. We haven't really gotten the hang of being nice yet B, we need a few more days," I cut her off and try to explain, but really, its no use, so I just smile at Elaine.

"Hm I see, well my roommate and I are getting along as well as two butterflies," Brittany says, shooting a unreadable expression at me,

"Oh yeah, how is the little drama qu-"

"Brittany?" Santana come to a very sudden halt right next to me, with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, "Hi. What are you doing here?" Santana takes a quick step towards Brittany, but Brittany backs up. The flash of hurt across Santana's face happens so fast that I nearly miss it, but it was there.

"I came to have fun, so now if you will excuse me," daggers shooting from her eyes at Santana as she grabs Elaine's hand, "we need to get our dance on." Just like that, she was swallowed in the crowd of dancers.

"What the hell." Santana said quietly as she fell in to the couch. I grabbed a tray of neon test tubes and brought them to the couch. My mind wonders back to the middle of senior year, after Santana had finally gotten together with Brittany and admitted to people that sex was in fact dating. Things were perfect, with the Cheerios and glee, but then Brittany got the chance at early enrollment at Julliard, accepted it, and left half way through the year. Brittany called Santana everyday. She drew her cute pictures and sent cards on every holiday. But Santana was too devastated to reply, and eventually stopped answering her phone. She eventually reverted back to her old habits, sleeping with the entire lacrosse team and half the swimming team. Brittany was stuck in New York losing her girlfriend and she wasn't even aware of it.

Brittany came back for graduation so see all of us and was greeted with Santana in bed with a nameless hockey player. She was back on the plane to New York the next morning, only calling me three days later, after dozens of texts and worried calls from everyone. Santana stopped talking to us, she didn't go to Puck's final party before he left for Ohio State, she didn't help train the new batch of Cheerios, she stopped being herself and took to creeping on older girls and taking notes on how they pretend to care about boys at parties just to get some. Only two weeks before we were set to leave for NYU did she finally talk to me. Never in my life have I seen such an epic breakdown. For two whole days she sat on the floor in my room crying. She cried about Brittany, losing herself, how terrible she felt for months. I sat with her and just held her. I don't know about Santana but from the look on her face, I can guess that's where her mind is too.

"Here, it will numb the pain," I hand her two tubes and take one myself, "when are you going to stop being an idiot and do something about B? And you can't even lie to me S, I know. Just say sorry."

Santana looks at me with sad eyes, and then down in her lap, "I know, I get it, you don't need to keep getting on me about it." Her body visibly stiffens and I can see her mind building a wall, but then she is shaking with anger.

"And you're one to talk, so open with your feelings all the time, being oh so truthful to everyone you meet. Or did you forget Quinn," she sneers my name, "You let me in on a little locked up feeling of your own, you thought I was too drunk to remember, but I did. From that look on your face looks like someone was hoping that would stay in the past."

"Santana. Stop."

"Not a chance Barbie. She's probably here you know. I could go right up to her and tell her all about your obsession with her, how you would stare at her in glee club" her eyes were wild with fury, "you're a hypocrite Quinn Fabray, you have always been one!" she threw herself up off the couch and ran back in to the mass of dancing bodies.

Where did that come from. My wind was swimming. Santana was throwing up at one of Puck's pre-graduation parties and I was the lucky one holding her hair back. Sure I was nearly black out drunk at the time too, so I just I let slip that at one point in time, maybe for like six second on a random Tuesday senior year that I thought Ra- manhands looked good, hot actually. No. Beautiful. Sure I couldn't keep my eyes of her, but it could have only been about ten seconds, honestly no more than twenty for sure. And no way did I stare at her in Glee club. I used to strain my neck in there looking at anything else but her. Especially when we did Britney Spears. I had an extra long sessions at the chiropractor that week. I took the six remaining test tubes, did them one after the other and took off for the dance floor.

It was pitch black except for the strobe light. I had glow stick liquid all over my body, my black dress was just a glowing mess of fabric and I could have cared less. I was trying to forget Santana's words and Jarrod was a great dancer and Elaine and Brittany were just a blast to watch, although I think I was seeing double and it was definitely making me a bit dizzy.

I pushed Jarrod off of me and he stopped kissing my neck. I shivered with disgust and I walked up stairs for some fresh air, grabbing a rack of test tubes on my way. Where were all of these test tubes even coming from? There had to be at least three classes of third graders here for this many experiments.

Outside, I could still feel the bass of the music coursing through my body. I smashed the test tubes on the side walk when I finished one and danced around trying to get rid of the tingles all over my body. My hands were the only things I could see clearly now. The were speckled with eight different glow stick colors.

I shook them in front of my face and could feel the rave inside my body again. Now what, all my test tubes were broken, my friend hates me, my head is swimming in goo, what is then next logical step Quinn? Think! Duh! Showtunes.

_Whats the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me_

_It say,'Time for danger'_

As she sang her body was all over the place, she was running and leaping around, her arms waving above her head. She jumped on a bench and threw her arms in the air, belting out the song.

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_

_With a stranger'_

Now a few blocks from the house, due to dancing and running, she ran her hands over a homeless man's chest and flitted down the street twirling.

_I've had a knack from way back_

_At breaking the rules once I learn the game_

_Get-up life's too quick_

_I know someplace sick_

_Where this chick'll dance it the flames_

_We don't need any money_

_I always get in for free_

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

Lights were flashing just as they had back at the party. She moved in the way of lights and being mimicking the dance moves of the girl with the beaded top. Her body was fluid and thrusting in all the right way, Quinn thought to herself, I would have loooved to dance with her.

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We wont be back_

_Before it's New Years Day_

_Take me out tonight (meow)_

Quinn's hand was out in front of her like a cats paw as she finished the last note and was facing a very amused and very angry looking lady cop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello miss, how are you this evening?" the lady cop asked in a douchey lady cop voice.

"Just fine, LC, and how would you be doing?" I ask as I am desperately trying to get my mind out of its hazy black out, I can almost feel the surface of reality, but can't quite grab it.

"LC? Hm well I am doing better than you miss. Have you been drinking this evening?" She's not amused with me anymore, I shouldn't have pulled out the nickname to create a connection with her. Come back to reality Quinn now!

"This is not necessarily true, as I have no idea what a third grader would put in a science experiment but I assure you, it couldn't possibly have been alcohol. Glitter yes, someone vetoed glue, I have to guess that some sort of construction paper would have been included as well," I keep talking in hopes of confusing her, but its getting me nowhere.

"I see, miss have you taken any drugs this evening?"

"Drugs, narcotics, over the counter vitamin D, cold syrup, advil. If we use that flow chart of what you so vaguely refer to as drugs, then yes we could say I have done drugs, but only on the advil level. I wish for a clarification of the question, or if you wish to rephrase it, I would happily provide a sufficient answer," I really didn't want to say something smart or witty but its word vomit, and it just sort of kept happened.

"Miss, what are you covered in? Where have you been this evening?"

I look down at myself and am momentarily lost in the glow of my body ad almost begin dancing again, when lady cop clears her throat.

"Aliens!" its the first thing I can think of, "its goo, alien goo. LC I was abducted! It explains it all. So if you will excuse me, I must get home to my mother and tell her of my abduction, good day."

"Miss wa-"

"I said good day!" bad choices, bad choices everywhere. Apparently when I waved her off I nicked her badge with the very tip of my middle finger and bam. I am up against the cop car, metal cuffs being snapped on my wrist and she is muttering my rights and something about assault of an officer. Shit shit shit. Its all I can think of when I am thrown in the back seat and driven away.

Before I can register that the back seat of this cop car is actually plastic and not even a seat at all, my phone vibrates in my back pocket. I shimmy a little down the seat so I can twist a little for my cuffed hands to reach my dress pocket and finally release my phone.

**Santana: Where are you bitch. Elaine's shitty and cant even stand nemore! need help!**

Oh to just be drunk and not in the back of a cop car. I would have gladly hauled a drunken passed out Elaine twenty block if it meant I didn't have to be in this car. Texting in handcuffs is going to be rough..

Santana received a reply a few minutes later.

**Quinn Fabgay: Cop car ladycop did it. JAIL. probs need bail money. bitch!**

Oh shit, Santana thought, when did she even leave. Oh no, that means the cops might be here.

"COPS ARE HERE!" was being yelled all around them as if on cue with Santana's thoughts. Leo slung Elaine over his shoulder, Santana grabbed Brittany on instinct and they climbed out the window.

"Wait, what about Rachel!" Brittany yelled once they were out the window running down the back ally.

"What? I didn't even know she was actually in there!" Santana replied extremely shocked.

I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead. How is this even happening one minutes I was dancing and test-tubing and covered in glowy liquid and making out with boys and boom I am being lifting over someone's shoulders and banging my head on the wall as whoever runs up a set of stairs. And now I'm sitting on the street curb in hand cuffs as an oversized cop shines a flashlight in my face. I don't condone the use of stereotypes but this man had to have been on a diet of cop donuts and cop coffee, which I heard was more fattening, it was in a PBS documentary, how could it be false. I look down at my ruined outfit, although I have to admit, the splattered glow against the sequence and beads is kind of artistic, I find a lone test tube of green liquid stuck in my bra. I quickly peek around subtly to make sure I wont get in trouble for this and take the test tube in my teeth and up end it into my mouth. Mmm, some doppelganger of me gave me one and said it tasted like glitter, she was incredibly correct, that is of course if glitter were edible. I hope Brittany got out of here okay. I hope she isn't with Santana. I wonder if Quinn was here with her. Probably not. Miss Celibate Christian Cheerleader wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.

Yes I am not one to hold a grudge but when one day Quinn is looking at me like I am God's gift to Earth, which I am but that's beside the point, and the very next day she throws a slushie in my face for the first time since sophomore year, I can hold a grudge. Especially when it was days before the end of senior year. Thanks for the parting gift Ice Queen, I'll hold the feeling of the new watermelon flavor dripping down my panties for the rest of my life. It wasn't a rash decision to hold this grudge either, I made a pro-con list and crafted a power point that I showed my fathers and they agreed. Although I had woken them up at three in the morning when I finished it because I was too eager to wait for the morning. I digress. There was a lone con on this list: **The very slim and almost non-existent chance that Quinn Fabray of the Cheerios, daughter of Russell and Judy will ever in the next ninety or less years befriend me for any reason not including to befriend and torture**. Yes it is a loaded con, but I like to be extremely thorough when creating something so pivotal as a pro-con list.

Ugh this curb is really uncomfortable. I wonder if I could just get up and ran away, I bet no one would catch me. But they already got my name and I could already foresee myself falling face first without the balancing support of my arms, I forgot I was still cuffed . I wish I was as quick witted at Santana or as cute as Brittany or even as powerfully controlling and evil as Quinn, I would have gotten out of this in a heartbeat. I even talked in circles and the cop still cuffed me and set me down.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Present,"I responded trying to lift my hand but jerk forward since, oh yeah, my hands are cuffed together, I can't believe I keep forgetting that. At one point in time I would find this to be a learning experience. But after my first two weeks at Julliard with Brittany, making friends and feeling like I actually fit in, getting arrested didn't seem like it would increase my cool factor. There weren't even any good songs to express my feelings about getting arrested, unless we are going to go the Chicago route and sing about how we killed our boyfriends, but A) I am on a break from boys and B) I didn't kill anyone. So no, going to jail was just another bump in the Rachel Berry disaster of a life car ride. This couldn't possibly get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like days, Quinn was processed, hit with her first mark on her permanent record, had all her possessions taken and placed in a zip lock bag, and was currently washing her hands of the finger print ink before she was to be ushered into the drunk tank with four other public nuisances.

It was just like an episode of Law and Order when one of the cops comes in to question a hooker about the murder of a business man. Well, except for no one looked good, and the cops were terrible. I don't necessarily know how gender works in the slammer, but I thought boys were with boys and girls were with girls, but hey I guess if I were a cop I would be a little confused about the placement of a transvestite as well. But to be honest, the transvestite was the most attractive one in there. I noticed Jean Vest off in the corner on yet another metal bench. There was an open seat next to her so I stumbled over and sat down. I liked the idea of familiarity.

I was still pretty sloshed, my mind was numb but I was comprehending everything. I just needed some water and I would sober up soon.

"Hey sugar, whys the man got you down on your luck?" the transvestite asked me. I looked at her, then at Jean Vest, slightly confused at the question.

"She means why are you in here," Jean Vest clarified for me, offering me a kind smile. Her chains no longer on her pants.

"Oh well," I looked down at how terrible I must appear to all of these women, and bit back my tears and stuck out my chin for affect, "I was just trying to get my party on ladies. The man locked me up and put me away for letting lose. What a world we live in." I figured I had to make myself more badass than I actually looked, so I went with it.

"Oh honey bunch, let Miss Haddie come comfort your soul," the six foot tall African American with a boa around her neck and long painted fingernails delicately lowered herself on the bench net to me. "Child, how did your mother let you out of the house. Your bed time was hours ago."

"I ain't got no bed time sista, I create my own schedule," I took it too far. My cheeks flushed and I slightly shook my head in embarrassment as Miss Haddie put her arm around me, I'm glad my tough facade was working in my favor.

"If I had a baby chick as delicate as you flower, I wouldn't let her out of my house. Your bone structure is to die for, isn't it Kathy?" Miss Haddie said stroking my cheek with her thumb and looking to Jean Vest, now Kathy I guess, for approval.

"Sure Had, looks like a little Barbie doll," Kathy agreed chuckling to herself.

"I guess you should meet the other ladies, sugar, how does that sound?" Miss Haddie asked me as I looked around the cell.

"Sure, I gotsta know my fellow-" I cut myself off when out of no where a screeching girl came through the door into the hallway outside the cell.

"I'll have you know sir, that my fathers are prominent figures in the ACLU chapter, so if you continue to pull on my arm in such a fashion I will have them down here faster than you can say Barbara Streisand!"

Rachel freaking Berry was outside my jail cell.

What the hell world, what other kind of shit are you going to throw my way. Oh there it is. Rachel has started to kick and jump around clearly still too intoxicated to take in her surrounding. If I didn't step in and yell her name to calm her down, she would go to an actual jail cell and need actual bail money and not just sleep in a drunk tank until the alcohol wore off. Why am I such a good person, I thought as I hesitantly walked to the bars of the cell. You owe me God.

"Rachel!" I yell in her direction. She freezes with her handcuffed hands half way twisted around her body and her leg in the air. Her eyes are wild as she whips around to look for the voice her called her name.

"No. No, no, no, officer, take me away! I'll go to the box or the dungeon of whatever, she'll hurt me. Please, please take me away!" she starts thrashing around again, but adding tears in to her show.

"Rachel stop it. I'm not going to touch you. Just stop so you don't go to real jail." She didn't stop kicking and screaming, even though my voice was kind and soft, well I hope it sounded like that because I was really struggling to keep my composure. Rachel really thought I was going to hurt her.

"They don't have vegan meal options in jail Rachel," I grip the bars of the cell, pleading with her in the only way I know will make her stop. She paused her screaming for a moment, weighing her choices and looked me straight in the eyes. I don't even know if that's true of not, but she had stopped.

"They don't play music or show musicals in real jail either, Rachel. No Barbara, no Idina, no anything."

At this Rachel finally hung her head in defeat and shot me a terrified and sad look before she allowed the cop to take her through processing. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and watched her being dragged away. I was instantly furious at the officer for handling her in such a harsh way but shook away the feeling and turned back towards my cell mates.

"Is that your lady, lady?" Miss Haddie asked me after watching very closely to the whole encounter.

"What? Gross no, not even close, never in a million years," I needed to tone that down, I was sounding to defensive. "It's just that we used to go to school together, and its not like I like her or anything I just didn't want her to go to real jail okay, its dangerous there and someone might hurt her. Not that I care about her well being, well I do just not in that way and can we drop it because she might come in and it would be awkward if we were all talking about her so you all just stop talking about her," I huffed in exasperation as I slumped down into my bench.

"Uh-hu okay miss thang. Do you always ramble like that? Either way sugar, I'll wait for introductions until your lover girl comes back."

I am so not that readable, Miss Haddie and her tranny mind had no idea what I was feeling. No way. I used to pride myself on keeping everything locked away and repressing every detail about myself that I hated. It was all in a padlocked volt deep in the depth of my mind. Now, after only ten minutes of knowing me, the queen of all trannies read me like a book. A book I hadn't even really picked up and read before, but just maybe sort of thought about reading. Out of curiosity of course. A book about Quinn Fabray liking Rachel manhands Berry. Psh, no, I would never read a book about me liking Rachel Berry. Never, because it wouldn't have a happy ending for me.

During Quinn's inner struggle with herself, Kathy looked at Miss Haddie with a knowing look and whispered in her ear, "Are we playing matchmaker again tonight?"

"Oh don't you know it sugar bear," Miss Haddie replied with an evil grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Wheres my phone call. I need Santana to tell me every little thing I hate about Rachel. I can't sit in a tiny cement cell with her crying and not want to wrap my arms around her and protect her. Jesus, she isn't even in here yet and I am already imagining comforting her. I need bitchy comments. I NEED my phone call.

"Hey cop!" I shout trying to get their attention.

"Sugar plum, his name is Stanley, and calm down your sweet lady will be here in a few minutes."

"Haddie, I need my phone call. They do that right? T.V. wouldn't lie to me about something so important."

"Yes they certainly do. I've called my fair share of buddies if you know what I'm saying. Stan my man, our sassy new cell mate is requesting her phone call!"

Stan looks at my pleading face with no remorse at all, he simply gets up, unlocks the cell and leads me out.

"Stan, you look like a reasonable sort of guy," his eyebrows raise while he is walking me down the hall, but he doesn't look at me. "So level with me. I will walk that straight line, do the alphabet backwards and I will even throw in a double back handspring just for you if you let me out of here before that tiny brunette girl gets out of processing. What do you say?" I nod my head hoping he will nod his as well. No such luck.

"Sorry sweetheart, you're stuck in here until your eye can focus because right now, you have the complex of a googly eyed Muppet baby. And as much as I find them adorable, I can't let you go."

We finally reach the payphone. "Oh Stan. I guess I get it... but listen," I look down, scuffing my heels on the concrete trying to look like a lot puppy, "Stan," I think using his name is getting to him, "I kind of don't have any money for this phone call and wouldn't it just be easier to let me go than to find seventy cents."

"Its a collect call. You have five minutes." He turned and left me. If I wasn't so furious at every other part of my life, I would have given ole Stanley a piece of my mind, but I felt bad for him so I let him be.

"Can we stop now, we've been fast walking for at least four miles. My feet hurt and I'm pretty sure no one is following us," Brittany whined as she tried to pry her hand out of a frightened Santana's grip.

"Yeah, my shoulder is killing and deadweight back here is starting to wake up anyways," Leo huffed gently setting Elaine down on a park bench.

"Guys seriously, Quinn is in jail, my fucking heel is broken and these are my Jimmy Choos. I don't give a shit about anything else," Santana was stomping around, pacing back and forth, "what the hell are we supposed to do B?" She grabbed her hand and looked right in to Brittany's eye

For a moment, Brittany forgot about the senior year Santana and remembered the time Ms. Holiday got them together officially and how they would feed the ducks at the park and dine and dash Breadsticks every other Thursday. She especially remembered how Santana would go back and pay every time. That's when Brittany knew Santana had changed. But then the good memories were gone and Santana on top of a hockey jock popped in her head and she let go of Santana's hand and sat down with Elaine.

"I don't know San. I just want to find Rachel and go home." Brittany pulled out her cell phone and tried to call Rachel. "Rachel, hey it's Brit, call me when you get this. I hope you're safe!" just as she finished the message Elaine woke up.

"Glitter was a bad choice, its all in my mouth now," Elaine groaned open and closing her mouth, "Where's Quinn?" her eyes lazily looking around our little group.

"Jail."

"No way!" Elaine started giggling then all four of them were grabbing their sides and hysterically laughing.

"I never would have guessed she would be the first of us to go to jail, especially with this one's track record," Brittany said while laughing and point at Santana. Santana, now sitting on the bench, bumped her shoulder against her and let out a little laugh.

"You weren't so innocent yourself B. But really, what are we going to do about Quinn. You could pretend to be her dad Leo. Bail her out that way."

"Yeah because I look just like that little porcelain baby doll, besides, no way do I look like a dad yet."

"True. Everyone think!" It was silent for a few minutes, though no one was thinking about Quinn. Mostly they were still drunk, and Santana couldn't keep her mind off of Brittany. She was startled out of her daydreaming when her phone vibrated

"Hello?"

"Would you like to accept the charges from: Quinn fucking Fabray you better except this asshole. If yes, please press one," an automated voice, save for the Quinn part asked her.

"Guys its Quinn!" she yelled pressing one, "Hey Jailbait, drop the soap yet?"

"Shut up Santana and no, I don't think they let you shower if you are just going to be here for the night. Whatever, that's not the point. I have a problem. A big problem"

"Having a little lezzy crush on your cell mate Big Bertha?"

"Not exactly..." Quinn's voice trailed off at the end.

"Oh my God, you're totally in to one of your cellmates this is nuts, first your love affair with manhands and now girl on girl in a jail cell. Quinn Fabray, just like a said before, you are indeed a pressed lemon!"

For the second time that night, Quinn's mind wondered to Puck's party. She had just led Santana away from a group of touchy boys and in to Puck's mom's bathroom, where no one else was allowed. Santana immediately emptied the contents of her stomach and slouched against the bathroom tub.

Other than the immaculate conception, there were only about two other times in my life that I had consumed alcohol and on this night, I think my blood was more Captain Morgan than actual blood.

"I suck."

"Tell me about it," I bumped her shoulder after I crashed down next to her. This was about as genuine an apology as Santana was capable of giving.

"No, literally, I suck," she said with a sly eye brow wiggle.

"Yuck, shut up," earning her another shoulder bump.

"Oh come on Q-ball,you know your yearning for a little man action. You're just jeally right now."

"Jeally?"

"Yeah jealous, duh. Ever since you dumped Lady Lips and jumped back on the dopey man-baby Finn for a whole two days, you haven't been jiggy with a johnson, if you catch my drift."

"Enough with the sexual innuendos, I can't keep up."

"No you certainly cannot." Completely out of character, Santana leans her head to rest on my shoulder.

"What am I doing Q?" she signed, scooting a little closer.

"All the wrong things S," I wrapped my arm around her, hoping it would at least keep her from crying. A crying Santana would surely mean the world was ending or she had reached a new level of drunk.

"You miss her."

"I love her."

"I know. Why aren't you answering her calls then, she called me nearly crying last week. She said you haven't talked to her in three weeks. You're ruining it San."

"I know," she sobbed out, shaking uncontrollably. We sat there, with her crying and me rubbing her arm for a long time.

"Can I tell you something San?" my mind was kind of dizzy, but I was pretty sure her's wasn't even there and I had to get this off my chest. Besides, she will totally expect me to forget her tears so she owes me to forget what I'm about to tell her anyway.

"Uh-uh, go for it."

"Okay, okay," I take a big breath and before I know it my mouth is running. "Rachel. I think I like her. Yes her knee highs are terrible and her rants make me want to punch her, but those skirts and the way she sings and her cute smile and those huge brown eyes. And sometimes I find myself trying to get her to ramble at me just so I can stare at her mouth. I nearly pee my pants every day in Glee when she raises her hand and her shirt rides up just a little to show a sliver of her back that I bet tastes better than candy. I can't believe I threw a slushie at her, I mean sure I caught a glimpse of her with her shirt off when she was cleaning herself off in the bathroom, but the look on her face, its still breaking my heart. She practically made me throw it though. Do you remember when she wore her first pair of skinny jeans outside of one of our performances, it was a Tuesday if you don't remember, and that grey shirt with the little studs that practically showcased her perfect little boobs and her hair, when she walked by me, I almost passed out because she smelled so delicious. I knew I needed to kill whatever Rachel Berry had put in my heart to make me like her. So I had to throw it."

I finish my epic ramble with my hands shaking, out of breath, face flushed from the memories and looking to Santana to say anything.

Her eyes were closed and her breath was a bit shaking but evening out. She had fallen asleep, thank God. As long as I got it off my chest, it was fine, she wouldn't remember and the world would just keep spinning. I let out a breath I had been holding to defend myself, if she had lashed out, and settled back against the bathtub.

"I think that's why we are friends Q, we both ruin everything for the people we love. Destined to destroy anything that comes close to us," Santana whispered startling me from my relaxed state. "Such a pressed lemon though Q, you're gonna have to get over that."

I sat straight up with my eyes wide, but noticed she was already lightly snoring again. No way would she ever remember this, and what's a pressed lemon? ...

"What even is that, it doesn't make any sense?"

"It's a lemon that's pressed idiot, but no, tell me the issue Q-bear," Brittany said taking the phone from Santana.

"Hey, she called me," Santana yelled as she lunged for the phone.

"Back off, you're just going to make her feel worse."

Ouch, that definitely had to hurt Santana, I thought, waiting for Brit to come back to our conversation.

"Quinn, what happened?"

"Well, its a long story with I think includes aliens, but I will tell you tomorrow when I can fully function, but right now we have a Snow White sized problem."

"What size is Snow White, I have to gauge my response," that was definitely Elaine shouting in the background.

"Twelve little dwarfs living in a tiny cottage is a Snow White sized problem, as in, one little brown haired dwarf taking up that much space in my mind is about to be in the same freaking jail cell as me. What do I do Brit?"

"Nice analogy hot stuff, let Leo help you with this one. Get a camera, set it up, and go to town on that girl! Jesus, that fuckin' hurt San!" Leo chimed in along with a very loud smack which had to have come from Santana.

"Oh crap, poor Rachel, don't do anything to upset her Quinn or I swear to God I will stop being your friend for two days."

"I wont B, I promise, just what do I do. She came in bawling her eyes out and it only got worse when she say me. I clearly am not going to be a comfort to her, even though I want to. Do I leave her alone with the live in tranny or let the other three rip her apart?"

"No listen Q," Santana had gotten the phone back, "don't leave her alone, but don't be clinging either. Your arms are always very comforting, so like do what you did for me that one night. Don't tell her you have a lady crush on her, for God sakes, just, like, be friendly."

"She's right Quinn," Brittany with the phone now, "pretend she isn't one hundred percent terrified of you and holding a grudge for throwing a slushie at her and ruining her life all throughout highschool."

"Not helping B! And she really hates me that much?"

"Well, it's Rachel, she can be very... passionate about things, and her dislike for you is definitely high on her list of passions."

"Quinn, pretend she's me. You and Santana were kind of horrible to be the first day we met, but now I like you both just fine. Start fresh and like offer a peace offering."

"Thanks Elaine, I'll try that. Santana, take this off speaker phone for a minute will you, no offense guys, but I really did have something to say to San."

"Okay, its off, whats up Q?"

"Hows Brit, that comment a few seconds ago was rough."

"Well, um, its kind of tense," Santana started, while taking a few sets away from the group so she was out of earshot, "she clearly hates me. Her eyes are just like daggers and she is seriously cutting my heart up. What should _I _ do Quinn?"

"The same thing you told me, don't leave her alone again, but don't be all over her either. Friendliness is key. Let her be mad, she deserves that, just don't get mad at how she is dealing with you."

"Thanks Quinn. And for the record, it really sucks that you're in jail right now without me. I always thought it was something the three of us could to do together. What time should I be there to pick you up tomorrow?"

"I don't actually know, I have to blow a zero or something to get out of here, and I don't get any freaking water so I have no idea when I'm going to sober up."

"What did you blow when you got there?"

".18"

"Holy shit Q! You were totally toasted! I am almost impressed by that."

"I'm getting a thirty second warning, but thanks San, I hope you guys get home okay, tell the others bye for me."

"Be safe in there, tell the little munchkin I say hi. Bye Q."

"Bye San."

"Yo Stan," I yell after I hang up, "take me back to hell."

"Watch your language little girl," he tells me with a smile and leads me back to the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel scrubbed her hands furiously under the slowly dripping faucet trying to get the ink off her fingers. The only visible reminder that she had completely tarnished her impeccably clean record and now had to tell hers dads she ended up in jail within the first month she'd been away from them. She was already expecting the "I told you so's" and "You should have listened to us's".

No way can I handle that right now. Psh like I get a phone call anyway. I'd be lucky to get my shoes back after I get out of this tiny bathroom, Rachel thought as she dried her hands.

That interrogation was ridiculous. I did not need my hands _and_ legs handcuffed to my chair. I was completely capable of handling myself. Rachel, snap out of this, you are not drunk anymore, starting now... Now... Okay seriously now, stop doubling yourself reflection, you look ridiculous. This mirror is probably covered in germs, that's why my eyes can't focus.

"STAN! I need a new mirror, this one is ruining my perfect vision and I need to asses myself before I have to be placed in the same cell as the Ice Queen. Stan!" I snapped at him and immediately hate my attitude. Maybe being drunk made me realize how snarky I could be.. nah, I'm a star and Stanley needs to know that.

"Miss you are going to have to drop that attitude or you are going to have a serious problem with our own resident diva. You've got nothing on her little one."

"Stan, I don't like that not so clever pun about my stature. I'll have you know that if you give me back my shoes I am five feet four inches which is the most average height in New York excluding the model population."

"Okay sweetheart," Stan sounded just like my daddy, "you are completely average. Even so, I am not allowed to give you back your heels given your current state. A) they are considered a weapon if the heal is a stiletto and B) they are a complete health and safety hazard for you dear. Now come on then, lets get you a bottle of water and a phone call and you will be good to go with your Queen." Stan needed to stop with the reassuring shoulder squeezes, I did not want to start liking him for locking me up. Plus that smirk on his face had to go.

"Stan, A) I would never harm another human being and I am not average, I am spectacular and I could out diva anyone, go ask Kurt. B) Quinn Fabray is not my queen is she is a.. a..a scum sucking road whore, Janis Ian says so," my neck makes my head move in a "I told you" kind of way and I thank god Mean Girls was the anthem of my life so I could pull out a proper definition for Quinn.

"Right, right she ruined your life. I have daughters too, now lets go, your daddy probably wants to know what you've been getting yourself in to."

Defeated, I follow him out to the office barefoot.

"Stan. I really hate to be a bigger bother," I am actually being serious now that I kind of like Stan, "but I need footwear. Thinking about the cleanliness of a drunk tank minus proper foot protection makes me want to puke."

"Oh right of course," he rummaged around in a desk and pulled out a little bag of something orange. "Sorry if they are too big, we don't normally carry child sized shoes." He handed me the most atrocious footwear to ever grace America... Crocs. Even worse, they were orange and two sizes too big.

"Ha ha Stan, keep it coming with the little jokes, I have some plans to make this night a living hell for you. Did you know that I auditions for an off-Broadway play last week. Yup sure did, and you know what that means, I love to sing. I bet you looove show-tunes too don't you Stanley. You look like someone who would appreciate _Memory_ from the critically acclaimed show _Cats._" I try to muster up the best devilish look at him, but I know it comes of as a psychotic clown. I shudder at the image of the clown and shove the Crocs on my feet.

"Let's go princess. And don't let one of you glass slippers fall off, wouldn't want you to get warts or anything." Stan stalked out of the office and I hurried after him. "Alright you have five minutes, tap the window when you are done."

"Thank you very much Stanley. I hope after my phone call you have cooled your sass down so we can have a serious conversation about my cell-mate situation."

"You and the Queen have a lot in common," Stan mumbled as he walked away, but I heard him loud and clear. I guess Quinn was at her prime bitch level tonight too.

Taking a deep breath, I dialed my home number.

"Would you like to accept the charges from: Hi Dad, Daddy its me, Rachel, I don't know if this is our answering machine or if I... If yes, please press one," an automated voice rang out through the Berry's phone.

Rachel was about to hang up when she heard her dad shouting hello through the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Rachel, what's wrong?" his voice was sleepy but still full of panic.

"Daddy, please don't be mad but... Due to some unforeseen circumstances, that were completely out of my control and entirely not so much my fault as it was these third graders that come out of no where with experiments and Daddy I'm so sorry." For the first and only time that night, I am proud to say, I started crying. Full on sobs, choking on air, trying to breathe.

"Sweety what's going on? Calm down and breathe baby."

"I'm in jail." I said it, like ripping of a bandaid, hopefully it wouldn't hurt him too much.

I sat on the phone for what seemed like hours as I hear him take a few deep breaths as if he was rolling the idea of his baby girl in jail around in his head. Then the unspeakable happened.

He started laughing.

"A-Are you laughing at me?" I am so shocked I actually stutter.

"Honey, wake up," I can only assume he is shaking my dad awake, "guess where our baby girl is?"

After some grumbling of incoherent words from my dad, I hear my daddy yell out that I am in jail. Then, the audacity of them, they are both laughing, completely ignoring my phone call from JAIL and laughing at me.

"HEY! Stop laughing at me!" I shout. But I can't help it, though it was probably the alcohol making me, I start laughing with them to the point when I am doubled over, grabbing my sides.

"Aha ha ok baby, I am proud of you. But still disappointed, but honestly more proud, enjoy your stay. I remember our first time in jail. Oh the seventies, what a great time."

"That's it, you're not mad? I'm not in trouble."

"Oh of course you are in trouble, but what can we do, we are hours away and we aren't going to force you to stay off the computer and turn off your cell phone. We have been waiting for this day since you left a month ago. Just be careful in the slammer Rach. Oh and bring back your mugshot, I want to include it in next months newsletter out to the family. Love you bug, from your dad too!"

"Love you too, bye."

I hung up the phone smiling. They were proud that I was in jail. I wonder how proud they were when they grounded me last year for throwing my first slushie. No wonder they were so eager to sit in the principals office with me.

"All done Stan," I say tapping on the window.

"How did they take it?"

"They said they were proud," I reply with a huge goofy grin on my face.

"Attagirl, high five. So, ready to head back to your Queen's castle?"

"These jokes are really hilarious and everything but I am going to have to ask you if there is any possible way that I could be placed in a separate location. You see, the only reason my skin isn't a deep shade of purple or red due to the dye in slushies is because I became an expert it cleaning myself off in under seven minutes. The only reason I am wearing this outfit right now is so the jokes about my normal attire will cease and I wont get made fun of. Stanley, level with me. You have daughters, although I bet they are popular and pretty from the looks of you," I bump his arm with my elbow, "even so, being made fun of really hurts my feelings. And given my heightened emotional state, I fear my body will be drained if I start crying and then I might pass out and have to get taken to a hospital and you know how this would all be avoided don't you. Keep me as far away from Quinn as the cop code will allow." I try to plead just a little further, pulling out my ability to cry on demand and letting my eyes pool with tears without letting them spill over, for the perfect about of glisten.

"As much as I feel for you hun, its against the "cop code" for me to do that. I am already going against regulations by giving you this water bottle. So drink up and lets get a move on, the benches are very lovely in there."

I chug the water bottle and follow Stan to what I know will be my imminent doom.


	6. Chapter 6

Where the hell is Rachel, Quinn thought as Miss Haddie was talking her ear off about God knows what. Stan better not have put her in a real jail cell, he will get his ass kicked, if not by me, then my some mobster I pay.

"Are you even listening Queen, I am telling you the rules of life here," Miss Haddie huffed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Listen, I am never going to live on the street, I get scared going to the grocery store downtown so I am not going to work on a busy street corner. The rules about tie color and shoe style aren't really important!"

"Geez, you're little brown haired beauty will be here any second, you don't need to be snapping at her like that," Kathy quietly added still sitting on the metal bench. Quinn hung her head, ashamed at how she had overreacted.

"I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't have gone off on you."

"Oh look at this softer side, that ball of crazy wont know what to do with herself when she sees you all kindhearted and fuzzy," Miss Haddie pulled Quinn from the bench and twirled her around.

"Hey, she's not that crazy," she said laughed and twirling, "alright she's a lot crazy, but in a good way. Besides, she only went all mental because she saw me, it's usually more contained than that."

"Why do you have her cute little panties in a twist?"

"You didn't see her panties!" Oh jesus, Quinn thought, that was far too defensive. "But if you must know I was a capital B bitch to her in high school, actually capitalize all the letters, then bold it and even underline it a few times," she slumped back on the bench, "I was horrible to her."

"Oh sweet thing, the past is the past. After all, I bet your tude wasn't so awful."

"Trust me Miss Haddie, it was way worse than awful." She hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"What did you do exactly?" Kathy asked, genuinely curious.

"Ugh," Quinn sighed, "where should I begin. You gals might want to take a seat, this ride is about to get bumpy real fast." Quinn cleared her dry throat, thinking back and trying to recall all the truly awful things she had done to Rachel.

"I threw a bright red, cherry slushy on her the very first day I met her freshman year. I payed six third graders twenty dollars each, which was practially my whole like savings, to flick their boogers at her when she used to ride the bus. She got the flu from a grimy boy and her dads drove her to school after that. I pretended I bought her a mini vacation, but in actuality, her immune system kind of shut down and it was more of a long uncomfortable stay in the hospital rather than lounging on some beach in Mexico. I payed this other kid a grade ahead of me to super glue her to her seat first period so she had to walk to the office and to her dad's car with a chair stuck to her butt because she refused to take off her hideously adorable skirt. All I really wanted was to see her take off her skirt, I was such a pervert for that one. Once I was head chearleader, I stopped paying people and telling people how to bully her, they just did it because it was normal. I started calling her manhands, treasure trail, and Rupaul, no offense Had, just so I could still keep on Rachel's radar. I'm not even sure people knew her real name. I pretty much stole or sabotaged all of her relationships. Jealousy was not a good look for me. When she started ignoring me and making friends after she finally got over Finn, I had to hit her where it really hurt. I started going after her solos, even though I absolutely loved when she sang. She kind of went insane and started working a hundred times harder at singing and throwing herself in to dance classes. She stopped talking to the few friends she had and dropped them all together just because I made her feel insecure about her singing voice. Senior year, once she got in to Julliard, she kind of returned to normal. Our other friends, well not mine, but Kurt and Mercedes and Tina, and well all the glee club started liking Rachel a lot. They all hung out, had parties, they were all just happy. I just had to bring her down from her happy high, one that I wasn't a part of. I had the entire football team slushy her, one at a time all throughout the day. Thirty four slushies in one day, and she didn't ever go home." Quinn took a moment before she could come out with her final blow to the already emotionally crippled, but still strong Rachel Berry. She also wanted to give Miss Haddie and Kathy a few minutes before she made them hate her a little more.

"On the fifth to last day of senior year, almost four months ago, Rachel was, she was so," Quinn had to pause, this confession of sorts was getting away from her, "she was wearing super tight skinny jeans and this gray top that was really low cut and her cute little bo- Anyways, she had just walked through the double doors on her way to her locker and I swear I almost fainted because she smelled so good, like if snuggling in bed drinking hot chocolate while a cherry vanilla candle burning on your nightstand had a scent, it would have been that. She looked so happy that school was going to be over soon, she had already cleaned out her locker, except for one photo of the glee club. A douche football player walked by me sipping a slushy, it was grape, her favorite flavor. I snatched it out of his hands, marched up to her and whipped her around by her shoulder. 'Listen Berry you may think you are hot shit right now, but you are nothing. You will never amount to anything other than a tranny loser with a mediocre voice and huge disgusting schnoz. I hope you enjoy being an even bigger loser at Julliard, that is if you even last one week there'. I remember saying that to her word for word, but it's still not over. I slowly upended the slushy over her head. I whispered 'I hate you, you talentless freak' right up against her ear. I took the glee picture off of her locker, ripped it into tons of little pieces and threw it in her face." A tear slowly slid down Quinn's face and the memory of Rachel covered in purple and bits of photo flooded her mind, "I have no idea why I did that," she sobbed even harder What kind of person would ever do that. A cold hearted bitch, Quinn thought, exactly what I am.

"Quinn," it was all Kathy could say. Quinn could see her hands clasped tightly together and she was looking at Miss Haddie with very worried, sad eyes.

"Honey," Miss Haddie go up and sat next to Quinn and wrapped her long arms around her.

After what seemed like forever, Quinn's soft sobs and subsided and her breathing had evened out.

"You just wanted her to notice you, didn't you?" Quinn nodded against Miss Haddie's chest, "but instead of doing what a normal person does when they want to be friends with someone, you decided to be a first grade boy and treat her terribly." Kathy finished with quite a bit of bite in her voice.

"I-,"

"I'm not even close to being done," Kathy cut off Quinn's attempt to defend herself. "Let me guess, by the cross hanging on your neck I bet your father was a uber-christian douche who controlled your life and shouted about white supremacy and was most definitely anti-gay, am I right?" Kathy was granted a small nod from Quinn. "Thought so, Rachel had two gay dads, bet that was an easy target for you right off the bat. But you were just scared of something you didn't know about. I bet you thought the Earth stopped the first day she walked through those doors, the first time you saw her. Being scared dominates your life." Quinn started sobbing again and her shoulders were violently shaking under the arms of Miss Haddie.

"Kath, ease up, our Quinn knows she's in the wrong here. You were scared, but you don't have to be now sugar," Miss Haddie squeezed Quinn a little tighter to her, "we get it you know. Hell in a hand basket, I am a transvestite if you hadn't noticed. Hottest bitch in town for sure, but that doesn't make me a female now does it sweet cheeks. I get more jokes and insults thrown my way that Michael Jackson did before his death, God rest his soul. I am scared most days that someone will shoot me or shank my fine ass out on the street, but that doesn't stop me from being my bad ass self. You are a bad ass Queen, but you have some accepting, forgiving and apologizing to do." She wiped the tears away from Quinn's face and tilted her chin up, "Look at me now, you got this, and when miss thang walks into our cell, we've got your back."

"And if it looks like you are going off the deep end and little Rachel is pushing you off, we just might have to step in. But we are going to back off while you grovel and get her to forgive you," Kathy added, flashing her first genuine smile at Quinn since her confessions.

"What makes you guys think she will even forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me," Quinn hung her head lower.

"You have to forgive yourself first. All three of us know that although you intentions were slightly.. ok no, they weren't good at all and the way you went about everything was the shittiest way anyone could have done anything, like ever in the world.."

"Okay I get it."

"Let me finish, you suck, it happened, you can't regret anything because look where you are now. You will be trapped in a metal and concrete square room with this girl. It's perfect, she can't run, she needs a friend right now, you, and things can't possibly get any worse from here. You've hit rock bottom and there is only one way to go from here."

"She will never forgive me. I suck, I suck, I suck.."

"Hun calm yourself, you do kind of suck and I know you think your little diva will never forgive you, but it's only two o'clock right now. You have a solid eight hours of apologizing to do and I suggest you begin right now," Miss Haddie grabbed Quinn's chin again, but instead of lifting it, she turned her head towards Stanley's office. Rachel was being lead right to her cell. Here comes the worst eight hours of my life, Quinn thought, shutting her eyes and clearing her head to make way for an epic apology.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn tensed up immediately on the cold bench as Miss Haddie stepped away. She wasn't nervous or worried about see Rachel, she was pissed at how tightly Stan seemed to be hold her arm. There better not be any bruises in the morning or ol' Stan will be walking with a limp, Quinn thought with renewed malice, I should stop threatening Stan in my head, he is only doing his job and maybe I can sweet talk him in to bringing Rachel a water.

"Here you are Rachel Berry, your palace awaits you," Stan released her arm and took out his keys. "If you need anything, clap three times and run your hands along the bars," Stan whispered into Rachel's ear so no one else could hear him, "good luck little one." He held the door open waiting for Rachel to find her stride to enter the cell.

"As much as I hate your jokes about my slight stature I will let that slide and you may regret offering me that kind code to safety as I believe I will be clapping all night. Stanley, it has been a pleasure, please keep my fathers' telephone number on hand, also, I haven't yet penned a will but I would like to be cremated and spread outside The Broadway Theatre, the birth place of my very passion. Side note, if you could possibly get some of me inside. like where no one would vacuum me up, I would be eternally grateful. Are you writing this down, this is important because I can assure you I will not survive this night."

"Three claps and I'll be here to save you from the Ice Queen, now get your little butt in there and gain some character from a real diva," Stan slapped her shoulder lightly waited until she was all the way into the cell and shut the door behind her. Rachel whipped around, clapped three times, grasped the bars with both hands and shoved her face in between them.

"Stan, one more thing! Actually two, one, if you could also include in my tentative will, Brittany S. Pierce can have my bedspread, throw pillows and desk accessories and basically anything in our room BUT! Kurt Hummel gets my autographed Wicked poster along with my record collection and Barbra DVD box set. Two, what happens if I have to pee?"

"We will tackle that obstacle when we get to it alright, have fun!" With that Stan walked away whistling and swinging his keys.

With her face still scrunched in between the bars, Rachel squeezed her eyes at tight as they could go, took two very deep breaths and turned around slowly.

Well this doesn't look too gross, except I should probably stand clear of that passed out girl in the corner, I bet that's what that smell is, Rachel thought as she surveyed the cell starting on the left side. I better not look to the right side of this cage, making eye contact with Quinn might make me faint and Stan would certainly make fun of me if I started clapping twenty seconds in. Rachel continued her slow observation of the cell. Her eyes fell on a very large black.. person sitting on one of the two benches. Her/his boa was very pretty and looked extremely soft. The booze in her system almost made her reach out and touch it, but she had more sober will power so her arm stayed in place, tightly held at her side. The large person had their huge arm wrapped around her nightmare. This is perfect, Rachel thought, Quinn won over the inmates, I bet they are plotting an uprising against me. Their shanks have got to be pristine and perfectly crafted. She took a step back, afraid of being stabbed. With her back flush up against the bars, Quinn finally lifted her head to look at her. Rachel closed her eyes willing for the hundredth time that this was all just a dream.

"Well hello there little muffin," Miss Haddie chimed gliding towards Rachel with her arms outstretched, "how about all of us get acquainted with your cute little self."

"As enticing as that sounds I will not partake in any jail house romp. I will not be dropping any soap or becoming anyone's bitch. The environment is questionable but sexuality is not. I kindly reject your offer as I prefer to remain where I am for the duration of my stay here," Rachel said in one breath, tightening her hold on the bars behind her. Miss Haddie wore a confused, amusing expression and took a moment to glance back at Quinn, raising her eyebrows in question. Quinn responded to the nonverbal question with an I told you so look and a slight shake of her head.

"As buttery as you are baby cakes, I'm not in to that kind of thing, but how kind of you for thinking of it first. I was just hoping to get your name and your story so we can be chummy." Miss Haddie offered a small reassuring smile to Rachel, but she was busy peaking around Miss Haddie's tall body at Quinn.

"My name is Rachel Berry. I have life insurance and one of my dad's is a lawyer. I have recently acquired quite a few friends who would know if I was missing. I don't start fights because I never win them. I follow rules, well except for the one I broke to land myself in here. I don't.."

"Okay Mighty Mouse, I'm not going to hurt you and hide the evidence, we are all friends here," Miss Haddie gestured with her hand and offered another smile.

"What is your name?" Rachel whispered, tugging Miss Haddie's shoulder and bringing her down to her level.

"You can call me Miss Haddie or Miss H sweet thing, pleased to meet you."

"It's a pleasure Miss Haddie and I believe that you are a lovely human being but someone upstairs is playing a cruel joke on me tonight and I have to tell you that I am most certainly not in the company of friends. Do you see that girl on the bench over there? Yes, well she is the reincarnation of like Voldemort or someone equally mean, no, she is definitely the girl version of Draco Malfoy, they both have blonde hair. OhmyGod! It all makes sense now." Rachel was lost in her mind for a second before Miss Haddie brought her back.

"Honey child what are you rambling about?"

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel not to subtly pointed, "she is evil in human form I promise you. She probably used a mind trick to make you like her so she could use you to turn on me and yet again make my life hell where ever I am!" She was losing it, her voice was getting louder and louder, her fisted hands were turning white and her eyes swam with fury. Kathy noticed before anyone else and sprang from the bench approached Rachel.

"Hello," Kathy extended hr hand, "I'm Kathy, now Rachel why don't you tell us about that off-Broadway play you've been auditioning for."

"How did you know about that?" Rachel asked skeptically but visibly calmed herself down.

"Oh come on, your a future star, everyone knows about you."

"Really, oh wow, that's so neat, well if you are familiar with Oliver, the play is a clever twist, no pun intended, on the classic tale. It's kind of like Oliver meets Annie really. The two come together and wreak havoc on the streets and the original songs are to die for and the costume designer is a cousin to the best friend of one of my dad's partners at the firm, so not only do I have an in, my voice during my audition was spot on. Plus," Rachel fully released her grip on the bars and did a little spin in her sequenced top and orange crocs, "I would look phenomenal in red hair and a gray tattered outfit, am I wrong?"

"Oh muffin, you are most certainly not wrong!" Miss Haddie said clapping and jumping as Rachel still elegantly spun in her clunky shoes. Stan peaked up from his desk as the sound of clapping, but calmed immediately when he saw Rachel smiling and spinning.

"Wow there," Kathy said catching Rachel as she stumbled.

"It's these damn macaroni shoes. Hey! How come you got to keep your shoes, mine were the exact same!" Rachel was beginning to raise her voice again while pointing at Miss Haddie's shoes.

"I am not nearly as sloshy as you are, plus diva gets what she wants, and I wanted these shoes."

"I'm a diva too," Rachel said pouting.

"Of course you are, now how about we go take a seat on a bench real quick alright." Kathy guided Rachel towards the bench, but stopped when she felt tiny hands squeeze her forearm.

"Kathy wait, can we go sit on that other one please?" Rachel's eye were pleading Kathy. She also noticed the slight hint of fear, so she lead Rachel to the opposite bench.

During their entire exchange. Quinn was staring laser beams at the back of Kathy's head. She stood directly in front of Rachel, blocking Quinn's entire view of Rachel. She would only catch little bits of Rachel's arms as they flung around when she talked, she couldn't even fully make out the words even though they were in such a tiny space. After a few minutes Quinn slumped back on the bench and waited for it to be over. She pinched her cheeks and wiped off the makeup she was sure had run down her face. Finally the powwow was over and the three of them turned towards her. Quinn's eyes instantly shot to Rachel's, but they were downcast making an honest effort to not look up at Quinn at all. Quinn was a little bit more defeated when Kathy steered Rachel to the other bench a few feet away.

This is too weird, Quinn thought, she is right there is front of me and I can't do anything. Ugh why do my social skills only work when I need to be a bitch.

Miss Haddie returned to Quinn's bench but Kathy stayed with Rachel.

"Now or never baby," Miss Haddie nudged her shoulder.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." With a few yoga breaths she stood up and with four steps she was standing in directly front of Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

"I wonder how Quinn is doing?" Brittany asked as the four kids were squished in the back of a cab.

"She's probably already doing that chick in the shower as we speak. Man I wish I would have gone to jail too."

"Leo, I swear if Brittany wasn't in between us I would knock you out," Santana huffed with Elaine asleep on her lap.

"Yeah like that's stopped you before."

"What was that B?"

"Nothing. Why aren't we going to my room first, I don't want to drive back in this creepy cab by myself."

"Well, first of all I would never let you ride alone and we aren't going to Julliard at all actually," Santana's voice faded out at the end hoping Brittany wouldn't be mad at her.

"What? Why not, what if Rachel is back there and she needs me?"

"She isn't going to be there, she's in jail with Quinn and I thought maybe we could hangout for a while," Santana's voice taking on a very sheepish tone.

"I don't want to hang out with you," Brittany's reply was cold and to the point.

"Well that's perfect, you can come sleep with me Britt, I have a double bed and I'm way hotter than Santi anyways."

"Shut up Leo, she doesn't want to sleep with you."

"Oh yeah, how do you know that, how do you know anything about me anymore," Brittany had gone from passive aggressive to straight cage fighter aggression in two seconds.

"B I was-"

"No! You shut me out of your life remember. Wait, you didn't just shut me out, you drop kicked me out the front door, slammed it in my face, locked it eight times and then threw eggs at me from your bedroom window."

"Wow, good analogies Brittany.. or at least I hope they were analogies," Elaine grumbled trying to keep up with the conversation subconsciously.

"I would never do that her," Santana's attempt at defending herself was futile, Elaine was already softly snoring again.

"Brittany, listen I-"

"Alright we're here, Hayden Hall. That's gonna be 20.75 folks," the cabby wasn't even phased by the arguing in the back, he just waited for his money and for the kids to get out of the back seat.

"Here you go bro, keep the change," Leo got out of the car leaving Santana to deal with Elaine.

"So, about that sleepover," Leo sneered grabbing Brittany's hand, "you down?"

"Not a chance, go help San with Elaine," Brittany ordered, whipping her hand away from him. She stood on the sidewalk staring up at the tall brick building wishing she was in her own room with Rachel and not about to spend the night with Santana the love of her life who shattered her heart.

"Hi," Santana whispered coming up to stand next to Brittany. "If you want I will ride back to Julliard with you, but hear me out for a second. It's one night, less than eight hours really, and I promise I wont try anything. We don't even have to talk if you don't want to. You can sleep in Quinn's bed and I even have that hot chocolate you really like with the tiny marshmallows. I even brought up the mug we painted at the Pottery Palace, you said it made everything taste like magic remember."

"Stop. I'll stay," Brittany was still gazing up at the building afraid she would lose her composure is she looked into Santana's eyes, "but we aren't talking and I swear to God if you get in my bed I will sleep with Leo." Santana's eyes widened at the threat but calmed just a little when she saw Brittany fighting back the tiniest of smiles. "I expect that hot chocolate the minute I get changed into those purple flannel pants I like and you better have brought that 'Quackers about you' t-shirt I got you because I'm wearing that too and I want it back."

"Fine. Perfect. Anything else, we can watch.."

"Pirates of the Caribbean," both girls said it at the same time. Brittany still wouldn't look at her, but Santana was okay with that, because to the untrained eye, there wasn't any change in Brittany's cold demeanor but Santana had just cracked a little of the ice.

"Thanks for the help bitch, now open the door, she is starting to make my precious pecks hurt."

The four of them stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator to take them to their floor. All the while, Santana was plotting the perfect way to apologize and get Brittany back. This was going to be epic, Santana thought with a trademark smirk on her face.

"Hi."

Rachel didn't lift her head, her eyes were trained on the black ballet flats and little ankle bracelet directly in her line of vision.

"Can I sit down? Please?"

Her eyes slightly looked to her left and noticed Kathy was no longer sitting with her. Fuckin' Quinn must have used her mind control, Rachel thought, I am so screwed right now. Quinn took her lack of a reply as a yes and sat down on the cold metal bench next to her. They sat in silence for a while, it wasn't uncomfortable by any means, it was more Rachel willing Quinn not to speak to her and Quinn desperately searching for something to say. Both girls were content in their own minds. Rachel shivered against the concrete wall and Quinn immediately tensed up.

"Are you cold, do you want a blanket, I'll get you one hold on," she said it so fast Rachel was sure that Quinn had just said one really long word and not a sentence at all. Rachel watched Quinn sprint to the bars and start yelling.

"Stan! Stan! Stanley I swear if you aren't here in two seconds your daughters will never get on the cheer squad or ever have boyfriends so they will end up old maids still living in you home when they are forty!"

"Hey cool it Queeny, what is it that you need?" Stan asked looking past Quinn to Rachel, subtly checking on her.

"Listen," Quinn leaned in closer, "that little girl over there is shivering and if you don't bring me a blanket and maybe some saltine crackers but I can't force that, I will file a lawsuit claiming malpractice and possible manslaughter if she catches pneumonia and dies."

"You two are the same person. But hold on I'll see what I can do." Stan walked back in to his office while Quinn hung on the bars, peeking back at Rachel's shivering body.

"This is completely against regulations and she can only have it until six when another officer comes in but here." Stan was digging around in a shopping bag, rumbling with a box. He slowly pulled out a zebra print fleece blanket.

"I bought it for my daughter's birthday but apparently she already had one. It's not a blanket its like a snuggle or a snuggly whatever," Stan handed it to Quinn through the bars, "Now you can't go telling people on the outside that I was this nice to you guys. It's only because I like you that you are even getting any of this. I have to maintain my strong reputation." Stan smiled sweetly at Quinn, imagining his own daughters in the cell and walked away feeling proud.

"Oh and Queeny, check the pockets," he shouted over his shoulder and reentered his office.

Queen reached down into the pockets and found half a sleeve of saltine crackers in one and a mini water bottle in the other. Stan you are a saint, Quinn thought as she turned to go back to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel," she looked up, with her arms wrapped around her body, "I brought you this. It's going to keep you warm." Quinn mentally face palmed. She hadn't planned this little speech out but 'it will keep you warm' just sounded douche and obvious. When Rachel only responded with another violent shiver, Quinn moved to wrap the sleeved blanket around her body.

"I can do it myself!" Rachel shouted jumping from the bench and standing a few feet from Quinn.

"Okay, right, here you go."

Rachel struggled to put her tiny arms through the oversized sleeves, wrapped the remaining part around her body.

"Did you just go buy this for me?" Rachel asked in a quite voice once she had situated the blanket.

"What? No, there isn't a gift shop around, are you still drunk?" Quinn laughed, hoping Rachel didn't detect any malice in her voice.

"I guess you're right," she let out a small laugh, "I guess I just never thought robes in jail would be zebra print.

"Well first of all, its not a robe, and second you have it on backwards."

"If it is not a robe, why are there sleeves and pockets, answer me that oh wise one." Quinn had to fight her laughter at Rachel's attempt at a bitch voice by biting her lip nearly drawing blood.

"It's a Snuggie Rachel, have you never heard of them. Cheer at sporting event and still be warm. Read and change the t.v channel without cold arms. Come on, you've seen those ridiculous commercials."

"I've seen them sugar and that is by for the most fabulous one ever. I had no idea they had pockets. Oh! Here is a new slogan 'Carry drugs in your zebra pockets and be warm and smookin' hot hookin' on the street'."

"Good one Miss H," Rachel laughed, "what about 'Be a fashionable looking wizard from Hogwarts and carry your wand and potions in your pockets while killing Voldemort and being warm'!"

"Who is this Voldemort guy you keep going on about?"

"I didn't know you liked Harry Potter" Quinn said completely ignoring Miss Haddie's question to Rachel.

"Considering you know like two things about me, that's not surprising in the least. I'll have you know my interests spread wider than just Broadway and myself thank you very much. I am by no means vapid."

"I know you're not vapid. I might know more about you than you think though," Quinn said shyly taking her seat back on the bench.

"Oh yeah," Rachel closed her eyes, "what color are my eyes?"

"Psh easy" Quinn scoffed, "light brown with itty bitty flecks of gold. But when you get mad or when you sing a sad song they get darker." Rachel slowly open one eye too look at Quinn. I don't think my dads even know my eyes change shades, Rachel thought to her self, how did _she_ know?

"Then am I mad know?" she opened her eyes really wide.

"You clearly want to be, but you're just drunk still," Quinn had no idea why but her finger reached out and bopped Rachel on the tip of her nose.

"Hey! Don't do that," Rachel playfully hit her hand away with her eyes still crossed from looking at the other girl's finger. "I don't understand why I am even drunk. Granted I did consume copious amounts of alcohol in the form of glitter but I took all the necessary precautions before hand."

"Crap Elaine introduced you to the science projects. Glitter is exactly what she said they tasted like too. But what were these ingenious precautions you took?" Quinn picked up a corner of the Snuggie that had fallen off of Rachel's shoulder and tucked it back in to place. Rachel tensed up and looked at Quinn with the same skeptical look she had been shooting her all night.

"First of all, I made sure to keep myself hydrated all day with water and Gatorade, blue is the best but then my mouth kept turning blue so I had to stop with that. Secondly I loaded up on carbs, I had tons of pasta and like twelve Thomas blueberry bagels to prepare my stomach for the on slaughter of alcohol and to aid in absorption. Thirdly... why are you talking to me and getting me blankets and not being an all around heinous human being like you usually are?"

Ouch, Quinn thought as Rachel peeked through her swooping bangs at her, I definitely was heinous though so answer her damn question Fabray.

"Considering this was like the very first time you ever drank and the amount that you drank was outrageous for someone your size, I am surprised you aren't blowing chunks all over the cage." Quinn took a breath and tried to plan how she was going to respond to her question. She looked over and Miss Haddie and Kathy were leaning over closer to their bench so they could hear everything. Miss Haddie gave Quinn a little finger wave and nodded her head encouraging Quinn to keep talking.

"I guess I am being nice because... Well because I've discovered this thing called remorse and all the evil nasty things I've done to you have been eating me alive and I know you wont forgive me and I don't expect you to but I do want you to hear the entire apology I have been adding on to since I was fourteen and at this point it should be it's own doctrine or creed or like the eleventh commandment 'Quinn Fabray shalt never hurt, injure, or harass Rachel Berry again in any way shape or form'. I get that you hate me, but I hate me too sometimes and maybe we could both get over that just a little so maybe would could possibly think about maybe being friends one day. Friends that don't hate each other and try to ruin the others life."

Quinn let out another big breath and waited for Rachel to say anything.

"I think, in all the time I've known you, that little speech was ten times longer than all the conversations we have ever had put together."

"I haven't actually got to the long part yet," Quinn said looking down at her hands.

"Go on then," Rachel offered a smile to Quinn for the first time since sophomore year when she extended the offer of friendship. Quinn shifted on the bench so that she was sitting Indian-style facing Rachel. She reached in to the pocket of the Snuggie, pulled out the water and handed it to Rachel, "In case this turns into some soap opera crap, you might want some refreshments." The smaller girl eagerly opened the bottle and repaired herself for a roller coaster of an apology.


	9. Chapter 9

So here we all are at chapter 9.. this is my very first time even on fanfiction so now my life is exponentially better than it was a few weeks ago. Anyways, I figure I better get with the times and throw in a disclaimer or two. I am not nor will I ever be Ryan, Brad, or Ian unfortunately so I don't own Glee. I am simply borrow them for creative purposes, however Blame it on the Alcohol, even though I haven't seen it would probably be awesome if they all went to jail, maybe. Anyways, the reviews I have been getting are amazing and I appreciate each and every one of you. So I hope you keep enjoying what I'm writing! Happy reading =)

Sure Quinn had slowly been adding on to her apology since the very first slushie she had thrown but now, faced with the challenge of actually saying it out loud, the pages and pages of words written in her journal were completely gone. She couldn't remember how she worded anything or what insult came before what.

This is what stage fright must feel like, she thought, watching Rachel drink her little water bottle. Rachel deserves an epic apology, now think Fabray! You've been writing this down for six years. You almost got the final copy laminated over the summer just so it wouldn't get ruined when the time came to finally bring it out and recite it to her. So find your damn words and get going!

Geez. You don't have to be so forceful, I am pausing to add dramatic effect, Rachel likes that kind of thing.

I know she does, but I'm your subconscious, I'm supposed to me forceful. Quick question though, are we going to just be apologizing or confessing the reasons behind our actions?

I haven't decided yet. I mean if she looks bored and like she isn't going to forgive me then I'll thrown my heart under the bus and confess my tiny girl crush on her and-

Tiny girl crush?

Come on, are we about to do the whole come-to-terms-with-your-sexuality talk right now.

If that bus does come, will you be willing to jump under it to salvage whatever chance at friendship you have with Rachel?

Fine, I'm not saying I am gay. I mean I'm not saying I'm not either, but I, Quinn Fabray like Rachel Berry in a more than friends but decidedly less than a significant other kind of way. The idea of possibly dating and kissing and snuggling with Rachel doesn't sound too bad and her huge brown eyes looking at me right now are kind of making me melt.

See, that wasn't so hard.

Yeah because I just said it to you. What if I actually said that out loud right now, ha, I might die.

You may have to if you keep talking to yourself and not to the cute little thing across from you. She's starting to look impatient.

Fine, fine, here goes nothing.

"Rachel," Quinn started, but lost her composure right off the bat.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel prompted, hoping she would continue.

"I.. I just. Listen, I have been planning this huge theatrical Rachel Berry style apology since before I knew how to do long division or a double back cross over with a twist, so basically for a really time. I made flow charts and power point presentations spelling out how I would say sorry. I even have a master copy that I wanted to laminate to keep safe just in case I had a golden importunity to stop being a bitch and finally just be nice to you. But I never got a chance to tell you that I was sorry for throwing that slushie on you the first day we met. Or that the reason I threw it was because I was so insecure that I had to establish power by dumping all over the girl with the biggest and brightest smile. I'm sorry for ruining your first day, and every day after that, and even the days I didn't see you. I'm sorry for those childish idiotic nicknames I came up with that make absolutely no sense, your hands are so tiny and perfect and there is no denying that you're a girl. I'm sorry for the hours you had to spend cleaning up your trees and your front lawn from the eggs and toilet paper. For the number of backpacks you had to buy and the amount of detergent you must have gone through. I'm sorry for ruining all your clothes and shoes and your hair. I'm sorry for giving you pneumonia and the amount of time you had a cold or the flu was probably my fault too. I'm sorry for making you an outcast and turning everyone against you. I'm sorry for ever making you feel like you aren't as perfect and incredible and amazing and every other adjective that you are. But mostly, I'm sorry, that in all the years that I've known you, I have never been as okay in my body or as generally happy or as strong as you to just break away from the stupid politics of high school and just say sorry and stop with all the games and bullying and just be your friend."

Rachel had been looking at her hands in her lap the whole time. Her bangs had fallen in front of her face, so Quinn was unable to see the tears that had slowly started to fall.

"I know you may never forgive me, and I can't say I blame you, but please just know how deeply and truly sorry I am for everything I have ever done."

Quinn was starting to panic. Did Rachel fall asleep? Did she hear anything I said? Why isn't she responding or moving at all? Oh God what if she passed out with fury thinking back to all the times I was mean to her, should I touch her, shake her, maybe see if she is still breathing.

Rachel was trying to keep her sobs silent while Quinn was having a mental meltdown. Yes bringing up the past had stirred up a bit of animosity in her but her silence wasn't anger.

Stop crying, seriously stop. You can cry on demand, now stop on demand.

I'm not so certain that's how my talents work.

Well please, expand your talents and make them work that way.

Later, right now I just want to swim in Quinn's apology. She has a knack for the dramatic doesn't she.

She most definitely does, but why are we crying.

I wish I could put my finger on it, but maybe because it was such a beautiful heartfelt monolog. Her voice was so raw and true and I almost believe her.

Wait, why wouldn't we believe her, look at her, she is having just a big of meltdown without the tears right now. Maybe we should keep acting like we didn't hear to really freak her out.

No no, we can't be tricksters. But maybe I don't want to believe her. Remember the grudge, I never give up on things I personally create and this grudge is one of them.

Can we maybe make a clause to that grudge, because I kind of want to hug her.

No hugging!... but what about this clause, what do you have in mind.

Do you remember the one lone con on our very meticulously drawn out list?

Of course I do, it was the very slim and almost non-existent chance that Quinn Fabray of the Cheerios, daughter of Russell and Judy will ever in the next ninety or less years befriend me for any reason not including to befriend and torture.

Well, its well within the time frame and she did mention friendship.

So what, we chose to hold the grudge, which excludes any cons and only takes into account the pros.

Hence that clause. I reinstate the grudge and call for a re-read of the pee-cee list taking in to account the apology and her absolutely confused and worried face right now and then we can make a decision.

We already decided!

But I just made the clause.

Fine.

So we must create a theoretical equation so lets plug in the apology divided by the lone con plus cuteness of Quinn.

Reword!

Okay, plus the endearing qualities of Quinn she has displayed thus far equaling the pros of a past Quinn multiplied my red die number seven divided by the square root of grape flavor. Factor in the warmth of this blanket and the thirst that was quenched by the water.

Okay, calculate it already, we don't have all day.

Calculating, Calculating.

Hurry! I think she might explode.

Alright got it. With the factoring in of said qualities of Quinn that we like and the substantial affect the apology had on us, the equation has provided the following results. We tentatively forgive Quinn however we will not say the words, "I forgive you" until a later date and she can prove her humility and remorse for the pain she has caused us. Civility and possibly hugging can occur at this time as she looks cold and the blanket is certainly large enough for two. All in all, say something right now!

"Quinn, why is your face all red. Oh my God, breathe, Quinn start breathing!" Rachel started shaking Quinn violently, nervous she wouldn't get a chance to eventually say she had forgiven her.

"Stop Berry I'm breathing, I just forgot for a second, stop shaking me," Quinn gasped for air. How could I have forgotten to breathe, what an idiot, she thought to herself.

"You.. you forgot to breathe," Rachel was holding back laughter.

"Yeah, shut up, it's a common mistake."

Both girl was doubled over laughing, not only at Quinn's breathing issues, but at the lack of the thick layer of tension that had been hanging in the cell.

"That was really nice Quinn," Rachel finally said after the laughter had subsided. "Years of abuse have made me skeptical of your intentions though and I hope you respect that because I am still a little doubtful. I can however agree to a civil bond in which we maintain this relationship we have right now, one of little to no animosity, no name calling, and no slushies."

"Deal!" Quinn agreed a little too eagerly, shooting her hand out to shake on it.

"Quinn, why is your hand out, there is not need for a cheesy re-introduction and implying we start over fresh, my extension of a civil bond seems perfectly fine to me."

"Ha, no I'm no that cheesy, I promise. I just wanted to shake on the 'civil bond'," Quinn emphasized with air quotes.

"Har har, you and your air quotes can put that hand away, that didn't seem civil at all."

"Aw come on, I was only teasing. Okay look, starting now, before I playfully point out something about you that I find annoying cute, I will warn you so you know of my intentions. Sound good?"

"Yes. Fine, lets shake," Rachel held out her zebra sleeved arm with her hand still hidden in the fleece. Quinn dug her hand in the huge sleeve and finally grasped on to the other girls tiny hand.

"Perfect," Rachel shook, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes perfect indeed." Quinn said with an equally large smile, still holding on to Rachel's hand. "It's super warm in there, this must be a hybrid Snuggie."

"Are you cold out there?"

"A little bit, but I got that for you so I'm fine." Quinn uncrossed her legs and faced forward on the bench again.

"It's plenty big enough for two girls of our size. I wouldn't be apposed to civilly sharing this snuggle with you further solidifying our bond, you know, in the name of civil."

"I mean, if it's in the name of civil, and I am going to correct you right now so don't get made, but I would love to civilly share the Snuggie with you." Quinn scooted closer to Rachel as she took her arms out of the blanket. Rachel threw the corner over Quinn, lightly brushing her shoulder, causing her to shiver.

"Although I'm not sure what you are correcting, I am glad we are civil now because that shiver was very violent and this blanket will cure the shivers in no time."

The two girls sat huddled together on the bench, both of their bodies sitting ramrod straight. Rachel finally relaxed back against the cement wall with the other girl following shortly after. Quinn took out the saltine crackers from the pocket on her side.

"Cracker?"

"Mm yes please," Rachel took a few and started munching away. They sat in comfortable silence, getting warm and eating saltines for quite a while. Quinn was feeling a warm fuzzy sensation in the pit of her stomach as her side was flush against Rachel's. She could smell that same delicious scent she had smelled the last time she had slushied her. Slowly, she felt Rachel lower her head and rest it on her shoulder. Quinn was sure the littler girl had fallen asleep after a little while and further contentment took over.

"You really think I'm cute Quinn?" Rachel asked sleepily.

Quinn's eyes nearly bugged out, but she was saved from answering when she heard Rachel let out a very soft snore. She watched as the smaller girl's eyes moved behind her lids, hoping her dreams we peaceful, she gently brushed her bangs out of her face and behind her ear. Quinn was fighting the sudden and very massive urge to wrap her arms around the brunette and hold her while she slept


	10. Chapter 10

"You can go now loser," Santana snapped at Leo as he started to sit down at her desk chair.

"Aw come on, I just dragged your roommate like a hundred miles, the least you could do is let me sit here, possibly get some action from Brittany, I don't ask for much," Leo smirked doing his signature eyebrow wiggle.

"Get up, I'll kick you out if you don't move, literally," she said taking long powerful strides towards him.

"Alright alright fine," Santana grabbed Leo's shirt sleeve and dragged him to the door. She stepped outside with him and shut the door.

"I'm not about to be all loving cousin right now," Santana paused collecting herself to delivery her first apology of the night, "but I'm going to do this new things where I try to be all nice and shit. So what I'm trying to say is thank you for helping us out tonight.. and I'm sorry for being a royal bitchy pain in the ass."

"Wow," Leo said in complete shock, "you must really like her after all. Be nice or I swear I will be down here sweeping her off her feet faster than you can get your pants off you dirty slut." Leo playfully punched her shoulder, grinning at her like a five year old.

"I'm really tying to be nice here Leo but throwing around my middle name like that is like you're begging me to punch you."

"Santana Dirty Slut Lopez. Has a nice to right to it actually. Your mother would be so proud." The two stood in front of a each other quietly for a few seconds before Santana looked up with a serious expression and something like fear in her eyes.

"What should I say to her? Normally I wouldn't be asking you this like at all because you are a doofus with the social graces of a pedophile but Quinn is in freaking jail and I have no one right now."

"Again, wow, I have never seen this side of you, but I'm going to let those biting insults slide and give you some advice. Firstly, and most importantly you're a fucktard, ouch God damn, I was only slightly joking, if you keep hitting me I wont help you."

"Okay fine," she threw her hands up in resignation, "I will stop hitting you, now help me, please."

"As you know my track record with girls it horrendous, yes I know that word, but along the way I've picked up a few things. Don't go in there all groveling and sappy because Brit knows you and she will see right through that shit. Give her that outfit she asked for but do it like secretly so you can put some of your perfume on it, it will make her think about all the times she has smelled it before and bring up good memories."

"Are you serious? Where did you even hear that?"

"Just trust me. Okay, give her space but not too much, ask her to sit on your bed with you when you watch the stupid pirate movie, ooh nice save, now put that offensive arm down by your side and don't attempt to hit me again or my wise words will end, perfect. Put extra marshmallows in her drink, make popcorn too, the accidental hand graze always stirs up old feelings. Speaking of feelings, since you suck at expressing yours, try not to talk to much. Laugh and jump at the the right parts in the movie and very slowly creep closer but only until your shoulders are brushing, don't be all over her. After all, she does love hate you right now, so don't push it. You aren't going to just automatically get back on her good side in five minutes, she might even still be mad at the end of tonight, but at least it's a step in the right direction. So follows the Leo Laws and you should be golden cuz." Leo looked at Santana seeming to have an inner battle with himself and then wrapped her up in an awkward hug.

"That was weird."

"Yeah shouldn't have pulled out the hug but whatever, later Santi."

"Bye Leo. And seriously, thank you. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Its totally gonna take time to get used to this bashful, nice version of you, but yea, until then."

Leo walked off to his own room, leaving Santana in the hallway plotting her next move with Brittany.

* * *

"Aww them two lovebirds is so precious. Look at em Kath," Miss Haddie said watching Rachel and Quinn cuddled together sleeping.

"Yeah precious. They aren't making any more progress though, this could be an issue."

"Hm your right," she replied stroking her long fingernails against in chin in thought, "I have the perfect idea." Miss Haddie got up from the bench and strolled over to the woman who had been passed out the entire duration of Quinn and Rachel's stay. She stood above the woman with her platform shoes, bent down and gave her a very hard swift slap on the ass.

"Rise and shine Deloris!" Miss Haddie yelled right in her face as Deloris woke from her stupor with her eyes blazing and ready to pounce. Quinn and Rachel shot awake too causing Rachel to dig her nails in to Quinn's arm. Quinn jumped up with a yell more scared than hurt which caused Deloris to jump around screaming, advancing on the young blonde. Quinn quickly sunk back into the bench, closer to Rachel, shielding her a little with her body, fearing an attack from the crazed women. Much to everyone's confusion, Rachel started clapping loudly causing more of a commotion. Stanley came busting out of his office with his night stick at the ready yelling for everyone to just calm the eff down.

"Hey!" Stanley yelled as Deloris continued to lose her shit, "don't make me come in there. D, you better calm yourself or you're headed to the back cells." He stole a glance at the two terrified young girls and decided they had dealt with enough for one night and no way was Deloris going to calm down after this uproar. "You brought this on yourself," he stepped into the cell, handcuffed her and dragged her out of the cell shooting an apologetic look at both the girls huddled in fear.

"What in the world was that wild creature?" Rachel asked after a few moments on silence.

"That, ladies, is who we call Danger Del, she comes up in here passed out same nights as us two and her dirty skinny ass always wakes up dangerous."

"Miss H is right, she once tore out fistfuls of this one chicks hair. It was a terrifying sight to see."

"Terrifying doesn't even begin to describe that," Quinn added, feeling Rachel move just a little closer to her.

"My head is killing me," Rachel said, once again resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"There is still a little bit of water left, maybe that will help a little," Quinn offered, relaxing into the wall when Rachel's warm breath washed over her neck.

"Oh I have just the thing for you sugar," Miss Haddie's nervous darting eyes were lost on the two girls as she pulled a little bottle from her shirt. "I never forget my Tylenol when I come up in here, those headaches are the worst. Here you go dear, two should do the trick, Queen, you take a few too, just as a precaution." She shook out two little red pills into each girl's hand and sat back down.

"Shouldn't these have Tylenol written on them. I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth but my dad's would always bring me two with a glass of water when I over did it a bit with my singing and I would give myself a headache. They were white with red lettering, I never forget creative details on anything. Like how Quinn always likes to wear cream or red sweaters with dresses because those two colors go with every dress she owns or the fact that she makes a point to express her inner weirdo with her wildly patterned socks."

"Alright stalky pants, whatever your sweet little behind wants to think, I would never bring illegal drugs into jail, what must you think of me." Miss Haddie dramatically threw her hand to her forehead and looked back at the girls with an earnest expression.

"My head is starting to hurt a lot," Quinn said looking at Rachel, who was still a little flushed after being called a stalker, but for good reason.

"Anything, fake or real, would be better than the rock band currently playing in my head, we can split the water. Ready?"

The two girls eyes the pills suspiciously but their better judgment was still lost in the cloudiness of their hangovers and they popped them in their mouths and waited for relief to kick in.

Miss Haddie sauntered back over to her own bench and plopped down next to Kathy with a devilish smirk on her face.

"What did you do?" Kathy asked in a rather nervous tone.

"In about thirty minutes time, the firework show will begin, don't you worry your pretty little head about it." The two sat back and waited for the festivities to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, hey Quinn, listen, listen really quick okay?" Rachel was talking rapid fire right in the other girls face, but it appeared as if nothing was making it into Quinn's head. Rachel begin playing her arm like a piano hoping to get her attention. She moved her hand up to her shoulder playing her fingers a little faster. Soon her fingers were going all over Quinn's face and pulling at her lip and pinching her cheeks.

"Quinn are you alive, oh no you're really a robot. Haddie! Quinn's broken, fix her, you have to fix her. Please fix her, I'm so bored I can't contain it anymore. I need to move, I need a partner, oh no everything is going upside down"

"Mini Diva, get out of that head stand, that bench is nasty! Now listen, how do they normally wake people up in fairy tales, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty. Queeny is a princess, it all makes sense, right." Miss Haddie was clearly baiting Rachel and fueling her jumbled mind with thoughts.

"You're correct," she said righting herself from her head stand and perching herself on the bench again, "the princes always kiss the princesses awake. What do you think Quinn's movie would be called, Ice Princess? Wait, that's already a movie, oh Dreamboat Delinquent! Oh God it's so perfect, I need to get Stanley in here to give me a second phone call, I must call Disney and get the cartoon up and running. Oh wow what if Pixar picks it up and then it wins an Oscar! I would win an Oscar oh my, pens, pens I need pens I have so many ideas!"

"What the hell did you give them?" Kathy asked, whispering her her ear.

"A little home remedy for headaches. Okay fine, it was speed."

"WHAT! They are eighteen years old, they shouldn't even be in here let alone taking drugs, what have you done?"

"Relax crazy, it was a harmless dose. I fixed it up myself, they will be fine, except Miss Zombie, that's gotta stop." She returned her attention back to Rachel. "Is our Queen awake yet? No, well wake her up then, be a prince charming and do your job girlfriend."

"I am not a boy, I am anatomically mentally and every other -ally word a girl. But if you're saying its the only way to release a princess robot from being broken, I must take one for the prince team and awaken this princess with true loves kiss." She stood on the bench with her fist in the air and her voice booming. "Wait, do you think it will still count if I don't love her?"

"You don't?"

"Well, no, at least I don't think so. I'm all grudgey and angry at her, but we decided to forgive her, we just couldn't say it out loud this night." Rachel crossed her arms and huffed out a breath. "Miss H, how do you know when you're in love. Like fireworks are supposed to happen right, but what if I have never seen fireworks before because I am afraid of loud gunshot noises and I never could stay up until eleven thirty to watch them on the forth of July, so what if my lack of a proper fireworks display has lead me to be incapable of loving someone. It all makes sense! Oh woe is me, my life is such sorrow."

Rachel jumped off the bench, ran to the bars and clung to them, "If I fake loves true kiss, I could kill her, she would never awaken from her beautiful sleep," she said leaning back and looking over her shoulder, "these feelings are too much for me. I need to push, push them away they are so big."

"Diva, tone down those dramatics, go wake up your princess so you can talk about all these feelings."

"Yes, yes I must do this for the league of princes everywhere, even Aladdin, who was a pretend prince. Especially for Aladdin, because I'm a pretend prince too."

Rachel let go of the bars and walk back to the bench and stood in front of Quinn. Her eyelids were closed but her eyes were darting around all over the place behind them. Rachel pinched her cheeks one more time as a last ditch effort. Getting no response Rachel gently cupped Quinn's cheek and softly being stoking her jawline. She stole one last glance over at an eager looking Miss Haddie and back at Quinn's peaceful face. Her eyes focused on Quinn's slightly parted mouth and full pink lips.

"For Aladdin," she whispered just inches from Quinn's mouth. She leaned forward, closing the small gap and brushed her lips against Quinn's.

Quinn's eyes instantly shot open and would have bugged out of her eyes if her body hadn't reacted to the feel of Rachel's lips. Her eyes slowly drifted shut again as the taste and feel of Rachel took over all of her senses. Her hand slowly found its way into brunette curls and easy became tangled in the softness. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and felt Rachel nip as her bottom lip. The feeling of her teeth grazing her lip made Quinn let out a soft moan.

"What was that!" Rachel said jumping away from a surprised Quinn, "did you all hear that. I was like a huge loud gunshot boom followed by another and another and oh no it's like War of the Worlds! The robots are attacking, we need to kill Quinn!" Rachel whipped back around and charged at Quinn. She jumped in the air just before she reached the bench and landed straddling Quinn, shaking her shoulders.

"Rachel! Rachel cut it out!" Quinn grabbed the girl on top of her by the wrists to stop her from shaking her. "I'm not a robot. _Guess what? I am not a robot,_" Quinn started singing, distracted from getting Rachel off of her.

"Oh! I love that song, Marina is so hot," Rachel said bouncing and a little over excited. Quinn's eyes darkened and her skin was on fire as she remembered Rachel straddling her lap and now bouncing up and down on her. For a minute Quinn thought she was going to throw Rachel on the ground and take her right in front of two hookers on a dirty cement floor, but what little sense she had took over. She picked Rachel up and set her on the ground almost keeping her hands glued to her thighs where she has lifted her but the crouching stance was getting awkward and uncomfortable. She straightened up and looked down into Rachel's eyes.

"Thanks Prince Charming," she tapped her nose and grabbed her had and spun her around.

"I am no prince, can we both be princesses? Because I like pink way more than blue, plus, princesses have cuter outfits."

"And way better hair, and we wouldn't have to carry swords, well I might, just in case I had to defend your honor." She twirled Rachel again and brought her in to her body, and playfully danced with her.

"I would carry a bow and arrow and use my stealth and cunning ways to defend your honor when they aren't expecting it. Our crowns would be gorgeous too."

"Yours could be platinum with ruby and pink gems."

"Oh and yours could be gold to go with your hair with green and black diamonds and a touch of ruby red to match me."

"And why would we need to match?"

"Duh, because we are the rulers and people have to know we are together. Our chairs would match, and it wouldn't be all like the movies when the king's chair is bigger, because we are both princesses and we don't need to say who is more qualified even if you are older and taller."

"But you are definitely more talented and better with people and you would look cute in a big oversized chair." Quinn smiled and brushed a few stands of Rachel's hair out of her face. "Where would you want to live? I'll build us a castle."

"Right here," Rachel replied in a dreamy voice not taking her eyes off of Quinn's hazel ones.

"Stan!," Quinn yelled turning away from Rachel and running the short distance to the bars. "Stan I need some of those space blankets!"

"What are you going on about your highness?" Stan asked trudging towards their cell.

"The space blankets that crinkle like plastic when you move. I need to bui- I mean, I'm extremely cold Stanley and I love the Snuggie but insulation is more important than bricks right. Space blankets would be perfect insulation. So I need two of them, no four! Four Stanley, please, we could die. Think of the children." Quinn pulled out her puppy dog eyes and jutted out her bottom lip pouting.

"Yes," Quinn cheered when Stan walked away to get her the blankets, "chest bump!" She hollered and ran at Rachel. Rachel, watching the exchange every closely was ready and eager and readied herself. The two girls jumped in the air, bumped chested and landed grunting like two boys on the football field.

"Solid!" Rachel yelled high-fiving Quinn.

"If you girls do something idiotic or destructive with these I am adding time on to you stay here. Don't suffocate in these either." He handed the three plastic wrapped blankets through the bars.

"We are not children Stanley, we are well aware of the dangers of plastic and suffocation of blankets," Rachel scoffed at his warning and sat back on the bench wondering what Quinn was up to.

"Stanley, thank you for your kindness, it will not go unnoticed when we are running our own county. I bid you adieu until next time." Quinn channeled her inner Julie Andrews in the Princess Diaries and waved Stanley away.

"You are both crazy," Stanley muttered walking away.

"Had! Give me your shoes, you too Kathy, I need some cement to put up out castle." Quinn's hand was out waiting for the two to give over their shoes.

"Oh hell no, do you know how gross this floor is, well I do. Covered in STDs, not a chance."

Quinn jutted out her lip and teared up her eyes for the full affect of the puppy dog look. "Haddie, please, Rachel needs a castle to survive, she could die, think of the children."

"Christ, what is your issue, why didn't you just use that line and face on your girl over their, she would have been yours in two seconds," Kathy said taking off her shoes and elbowing Haddie to do the same.

"Courting isn't ever that easy."

"So that's what you're calling this charade?"

"Certainly. Thank your for your compliance, your contributions to our future will not go unnoticed."

"Shut your big Queen mouth with that nonsense and get your girl," Miss Haddie said lightly shoving Quinn away. Quinn gave them both a huge toothy grin and walked to the front corner of the cell.

"Rach, just sit there and wait while I craft the single best castle in all of history."

"Alright Quinniebear. I can only imagine the architectural feats you are about to master with space blankets and shoes."

"I am going to pretend you didn't just throw up sarcasm and take that as a compliment." Quinn unwrapped one of the blankets from it cover and draped it over the horizontal bar. She shoved the platform shoes on the bar holding the blanket in place at both corners and let it fall so it was acting like a curtain, blocking the view into the cell. She unwrapped another and shoved the corners under the shoes and walked the blanket as far as it would go, angled it like an old tent and put Kathy's chunky boots on top to keep it in place. She finally open the third one and places it on the ground inside to makeshift castle, shielding them from the dirty ground.

"Tadaaa" Quinn said with her hands in the air, "I give you the Quinchele Castle. No, no that sounds too much like Finchele. Got it! Welcome to the Faberry Fortress!" She walked over to the bench and yanked Rachel on her feet. "Come along darling, let me give you the grand tour, oh and don't forget your evening jacket miss, the air conditioning is on so you might be a bit chilly."

"Well thank you kind princess, I am most looking forward to seeing my fortress for the first time. And I must commend you on the name of our lovely home, it is the perfect combination of our names and sounds like a some exotic, delicious fruit that I would definitely enjoy eating right about now." Rachel slipped her arm through Quinn's and ducked into their tiny blanket fort.

"If you turn your head to the left we have the grand ballroom, the dining room for when we have parties and invite the neighbors, and the dining room for our family of seven children Elton Michael, Kaya Jean, Derrik Benvolio, Idina Renae, Lainey Marina, Jarred Macavity, and little baby Lilli." Quinn knew she should have been embarrassed by that, but she couldn't be bothered with caring at the moment.

"I am so happy you let me pick some of their names!" Rachel squeezed Quinn's arm, still in an awkward ducking position inside the fort. "But what's baby Lilli's middle name?"

"What would you like it to be, I think it is your turn to pick the middle name, since I got to pick her first name."

"It's only fair, although I do hope Elton doesn't feel like we love him more because of his name. He is the oldest and our first born which gives him a head up in the eyes of the other children but rowdy Derrik must hate you for letting me pick his middle name." Rachel sat down Indian style on the space blanket and tugged Quinn's arm down with her. "But Lilli, our baby girl, with your hazel eyes and baby blonde hair. Diana. It's perfect, after the greatest and most fabulous princess of Wales ever. Lilli Diana Fabray," Rachel laid down and looked up at the shiny, metallic color of the space blanket. Quinn lowered herself down and Rachel immediately curled into her. "Our little princess." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, held it tight and threw the Snuggie over them to keep warm.

"Yeah," Quinn sighed, "all ours."

The girls lay there in silence, listening to each others breath and rapidly sporadic heart beats.

"Why are you being like this Quinn?" Rachel asked so quietly, she almost didn't hear it.

"Like I said, I have so many regrets about high school and I just want to be your friend." More like girlfriend, Quinn thought and she turned to face Rachel.

"I don't want to forgive you, but you're making it almost impossible. I have a grudge Quinn, and I never give up on anything I start. Ever." Rachel was starting to panic a little and shot up into a sitting position. "I wasn't supposed to be naming our future children in a castle you built with your bare hands. I made a power point and Lilli must have spit up all over it. It wasn't supposed to be this easy for me to not be mad anymore." Rachel turned her body away from Quinn shielding her from tears that wear about to fall.

"Rach, come on," Quinn gently placed her hand on Rachel's arm.

"Where are the stupid nicknames, and the near constant look of hatred and annoyance and I know we are no where near a 7-11, but where are the cold slushies that should be dripping down my pants. Nothing is how it should be."

"I thought you would think that was a good thing. I am trying to be your friend, I'm trying to be what you need Rachel."

"I don't need you!" The blood was rushing through Rachel's veins so fast she could feel her body tingling. "Did you know I've made friends at school. Real classroom friends who don't think I'm awful or dress terrible or ruin everything I've ever loved. Why did you do it? You made me scared everyday just because you were scared, I don't buy that Quinn, tell the truth!" Rachel's whole body was visibly shaking. The other girl was completely on edge and nearly falling over it as her vision began to blur with tears and confusion and her body went numb.

"I-I," Quinn stuttered before she shut her eyes and literally saw her brain in a bikini swimming in her skull. The brain looked up from its floating device through its sunglasses and said 'Now or never Queenie.' It took a big sip of a Big Gulp slushie and Quinn's eyes jolted open.

"I was afraid of liking you too much alright." Quinn covered her face with her hands and hung her head.

"What is that supposed to mean, you liked me too much so your were atrocious, that's like.."

"A seven year old boy on the playground with a crush!" the two girls heard Miss Haddie yell from outside the fort.

"Yeah, a school girl crush," the mortified blonde mumbled threw her hands. After a few beats of silence Rachel erupted in laughter.

"Seriously, you expect me to believe that. That's more farfetched than Barbara agreeing to play the role of Mimi in Rent or, or Puck being president. Is this just another one of your jokes?"

"Wait, no Rachel, this isn't a joke, I thought we were on our way to being friends here."

"In this imaginary bubble we created sure, but when you popped that bubble, metaphorically speaking, with that weirdo confession of having a crush on me, well I can only assume our paths will eventually diverge back into one filled with purple ice and superglue and you being a meanie. So, I am going to spend the remainder of the night in my castle, I think you should vacate the premises and please leave our children I will be seeking full custody so you wont be able to damage them with your inability to love."

"Inability to love, what is this, I love our babies! I spent just as many if not more nights awake with each of them when they were babies and I even gave birth to four of them! You only had three, so I get custody!"

"No you don't, your gone at work too much and they love me more because you aren't around enough. And when you do decide to show up you coddle Derrik and Lainey and practically ignore Kaya, she actually came in our room one night crying because she didn't think you loved her."

"You're lying, Kaya knows I love her. And maybe I only coddle Derrik and Lainey because they look exactly like you and are so much smaller than the rest of them they get lost in the bigness of it all. Their huge brown eyes beg me to be around them all the time."

The girls continued to go back and forth inside the fort while Kathy and Miss Haddie sat utterly confused on their bench.

"What the hell are those crazies going on about? They don't have kids right, especially seven of them loud screeching things, it's gotta be the drugs." Miss Haddie said, trying to wrap her head around everything that was being said.

"Should we break it up, it's getting a little heated and none of it is even real?" Kathy was slowly starting to stand and prepare to take one of the girls out of the fort.

"Just give em a few more minutes, I have a good feeling about this."

"Rachel please you can't take me away from them," Quinn took the smaller girl's hand in her own and begged her.

"You're just going to teach them to get down on each other and become bullies in school," a tear slid down her cheek.

"You know I wont, would never do that. I love them too much to make them go through what I did. I just want them to be tough so they don't get picked on, or treated how I treated you. Elton already came home once with his school binder ruined, did he show you? I almost started crying but I didn't, I just told him it would get better one day and that I loved him."

"Why didn't he tell me that," Rachel's tears had started to turn into sobs.

"Baby don't cry," Quinn moved on her knees and wiped the tears away and kept her hand caressing her damp cheek, "we need to stay together okay, because I can't do this without you. I can't be happy when you're crying."

"I know, I'm so sorry." Rachel put her hand over Quinn's and looked at her with sparkling apologetic eyes. Quinn almost gasped at how beautiful the smaller brunette looked, even in the stale light that came through the opening of their fort. She inched her way closer to Rachel, never taking her eyes off of her.

"Is it okay if I need you sometimes?"

"As long as it's okay if we can stay like this forever." Rachel's eyes drifted down to Quinn lips as the blonde kept leaning forward.

"Forever." Quinn closed the gap between to two and pressed their lips together.

* * *

"Told you."

"Yeah, whatever, just never give them any kind of drug again, it was like a romantic comedy being played on fast forward. Too much drama in less that ten minutes."

The two girls cuddled together underneath the Snuggie talking about their fake children and sharing soft kisses, slowly drifting to sleep in their fort as their high wore off.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel struggled to lift her heavy eyelids. Her head was a throbbing mess, she could barely see straight and there was something heavy keeping her body from moving.

Where the hell am I, she though at she looked at the shiny metal sheet above her head. She slowly cracked both eyes open and a flood of hazy memories came back to her. Lilli, princesses, castles, logically none of that had anything to do with being in jail or really another other aspect of my life. Here I thought I had sobered up and the last few hours seem worse than my glitter induced haze. Ugh why can't I move. Crap I'm paralyzed. I must have been shanked in the spine. Quinn probably had one of those crazy women stab me with a sharpened spoon. Where is Quinn? Rachel attempted to sit up but was held in place. Come on body, move! She lifted her had a little to look down at the bloody mess her body must be but only saw a porcelain colored arm wrapped tightly around her. Continuing to tilt her head, being careful not to strain too much, she saw the body attached to the arm. Of course, Rachel remembered, Quinn built this. Lilli? Oh right, our little baby girl.

Wait, excuse you, when did we have a baby with Quinn?

You should remember more than me, you were clearly in control as my subconscious.

That was all you love muffin, I don't work well on drugs. I however was screaming at you to NOT take those 'Tylenol' but I guess you chose not to listen to me then.

Hush up, we both wanted to try something new.

Sure if by new you mean creating an alternate universe where we are Quinn's _wife_ and we have _seven_ whole children we have to take care of. Although their names are quite lovely now that they are coming back to me.

Rachel peaked over at the blonde still sleeping soundly and brought her hand up to rest on top of Quinn's.

How beautiful would those kids be, just look at her. Hazel eyes, wavy blonde hair, perfect skin, oh and they would be so talented and perfect at everything they do, we need to have kids like now.

First of all, are we forgiving her completely and planning on telling her so when she wakes up?

Rachel began rubbing her thumb against the softness of Quinn's arm, still staring intently at her peaceful, sleeping face. She couldn't help but smile.

I think we have to. I can't very well have a crush on a girl who thinks I hate her.

Woah, woah, wait what did you just say, crush?

Oh come on, how great was she at building this fort, the way the tip of her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth when she was shoving those dirty shoes in place. Her eyes were on fire when she was giving me the tour and telling me about our children.

I guess I can't say I didn't see this one coming. It's not like us liking Quinn came out of left field.

And how would you possibly know something I didn't know until right this second, that's a psychological impossibility.

Repression.

Oh please, I never harbored sexual feelings for Quinn Fabray before this moment, you can't lie to me.

Of course I can, we lie to each other all the time. How is this any different from the time you told us Quinn would be _totally_ fine with us kissing Finn when you knew she would attack with the fury of a thousand coin operated chainsaws. That was a flat out lie. To. My. Face.

That's different because you wanted to kiss him too it wasn't some secret repression magic trick that you can do, it was right in front of your face.

I guess I am sorry, but you still had to know on some level. Like you said, if I knew, you knew, its a psychological impossibility for me to like Quinn and for you to be 100 percent totally oblivious, like you are claiming to be.

I guess it was just hard to realize when she was calling me names and ruining my life.

Hence the reason for the repression.

Well I guess that makes sense. What should we do now, what if she doesn't have a phenomenal subconscious who can help her remembered what happened when we were on drugs?

She will remember, or we can just make her remember.

How would we- Oh my God, I kissed her!

Oh yeah we did. That's how we can make her remember

Oh no, oh no. We have to get out of this castle, she's going to kill us.

Rachel started to panic and struggled to sit up but stopped all of her movement, even her breathing, when she heard Quinn whimper. Rachel held her position, hoping the blonde girl wouldn't wake up and kill her. Quinn tightened her hold on the smaller girls torso, pulled her in a little closer to her and drifted back to sleep.

Close call ace.

I'll say, and what is with these nicknames, muffin, ace, they are weird.

So are drugs, but you still did those against my better judgment.

Alright, I'm sorry, I probably wont do them again.

Probably?

Alright I'll only take them again when Quinn and I are in jail and are being offered said drugs by a giant transvestite.

Calculating... okay I am good with that, the chances of this happening again with the same people in the same location are one in fifty-seven thousand. Now about Quinn.

What happens if she goes back to her old ways? I don't think we can handle that.

We bitch slap her back to her corner and never speak to her again.

Yeah, right, you know we would never hit her. Why did we kiss her anyways, I mean, I wasn't even aware I liked her yet, but I still kissed her.

Firstly, we channeled our inner prince and woke up our princess.

Oh right, Haddie must have been behind that idea. I'm going to be honest here okay.

Be all means, be honest, no more lying to me.

That was the best kiss I've ever had. It wasn't rough like Noah or gross and sloppy like Finn. It was perfect.

Perfect seems to be the word of the night. But I especially liked that we got to bite her and make her moan.

Mm oh yeah, what was that other huge, loud boom noise though, at first I thought we were being shot at.

Those are called fireworks, I certainly saw them, I guess you just heard them.

I don't mean to be insensitive to our feelings, but that's super cheese-ball. I don't want the uniqueness of that kiss to be tainted with something as cliche as fireworks.

What would you prefer instead then.

Cannons shooting glitter, the smell of fall and lighting bugs, but not so they get hurt or anything. Just so the night sky could sparkle and twinkle at the same time while the enticing scent of fall surrounds everything and its warm too, and her soft hands are in my hair and on my neck and..

I can see the visual, no need to continue.

Right,sorry. When she wakes up, what should I do.

What do you want to do.

Keep lying here cuddling with her and kissing her nose and talking about what outfits the kids would wear for our Christmas cards and what outfit they would wear for the Hanukkah card. And how cute Jarred was at his first soccer game or ballet class, whichever he prefers. I just want to live out our fairytale.

Ha Lainey is definitely the spitting image of you, it's crazy. Even her attitude it awful like yours.

Quinn said the same thing.

I know, I was there.

So, it's decided.

Yup it sure is.

Quinn was beginning to come out of her slumber and brought Rachel impossibly closer to her. I could die right now, she thought, breathing in Rachel's scent and feeling her body rise and fall in time with her breathing. Not wanted to chance waking the smaller girl up, Quinn cracked on eye open to map out how they had fallen asleep. Starting at her sequined top, Quinn let her eyes roam all over Rachel's body slowly making her way up to her jawline, then her lips and gasped, moving a little away from her when she saw Rachel smirking back at her. She'd been caught raking her eyes all up and down her and there was no way to hide it.

"Hi," it was all the embarrassed blonde could squeak out.

"Hello Quinn, I hope you slept well. Our fort certainly provided me with some much needed hours of uninterrupted sleep," Rachel said, with the smirk still plastered on her face.

"I, yeah, I slept well," she wore a confused look that Rachel immediately pick up on.

"I forgive you." The sentence flew from her mouth so fast, she wasn't even sure there were words involved, just a quick weird noise

"What?" Yup, definitely just a weird noise.

"I forgive you. Fully, one hundred percent," she said soft and slow. A tentative smile soon turned in to a full on grin as Quinn lunged forward and wrapped Rachel in a hug, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said between kisses, "I promise I will never in my entire life and even if I turn in to a ghost treat you the way I did before, okay. You can trust me, no matter what." Quinn had Rachel's face cupped in her hands, making her cheeks smoosh forward and her lips poof out. Quinn's grin grew impossibly larger as just took in how cute the little brunette looked.

"I know I heard Ben Jacob Israel say this to you in the hallway before, but I feel the urge to kiss you right now, and I'm just going to go for it."

Quinn tried to gauge the reaction in Rachel's eyes but was too focused on her pink luscious lips to really take in the surprised expression of the brunette. The kiss was light and sweet at first but when Rachel fully grasped what was happening she leaned in to it and gently nipped at Quinn's bottom lip.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned, pulling away just slightly.

"What was that for," Rachel asked, licking her lips and tasting a faint trace of the blonde.

"I told you, because I had an urge." They both laughed lightly and Rachel leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips with her own once more.


	13. Chapter 13

"When's the last time you wore this shirt?" Brittany asked coming out of the bathroom and sitting down on Quinn's bed. She absentmindedly stroked the plastic feel of the letters on her t-shirt as Santana popped popcorn and stirred two cups of hot chocolate.

"Why? Does it stink? I can give you a new one if you want," Santana feigned innocence hoping against everything that Leo was right about this one thing.

"Oh no, it's fine, it just smells a lot like you is all," Brittany replied still looking down at her shirt, engulfed in Santana's perfume.

"If that's a bad thing, I can really just get you a new shirt Brit," she said handing the other girl her cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. "Let me know how that tastes."

"I said it's fine, everything fine, it's always just fine Santana." Brittany's eyes were betraying her deceleration as tears started to slowly stream down her face. Santana hesitated just a second thinking back to Brittany telling her not to get in her bed or even talk about anything serious, but her hesitation was gone in an instant when she saw the first tear fall on her t-shirt. She practically ran over to the bed and put her hand on the crying blondes shoulder.

"I can't do this San, be in this room, smell like you, drink out of our love mug without falling apart. Why did you do it. Why?" The last word was choked out as Brittany's body shook with sobs.

"You left me first," Santana whispered moving herself off the bed and away from the conversation.

"No I didn't!" Brittany shot off the bed yelling and stood over the other girl sitting indian style on the floor, "I called you every day. I wrote. I made you stupid cards that I thought would help keep me in your heart and on your mind. I bet you just threw those away like you threw away us. I left for _school_ Santana, I didn't go off on a whim to get away from you or so I could fuck around with anything that walks like you did. I hate you!" The blonde spun around on her heels and flung herself on the bed and buried her head in Quinn's pillows. Santana stayed rooted in her possions making no noise or giving away the fact that tears were flowing down her face and her heart was ripping itself apart.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sobbing noise from Brittany quieted while Santana had cried herself dry thinking of what to do or say next. There's no where to go from here, she hates me and that's that, she thought watching an unmoving Brittany from the floor. She was startled out of her thought when she felt her phone vibrate.

**E-Money**

**3:07 a.m**

**I swer to god if you don say sumthing to her im gona kik you fcking ass. stop bein a pussy and get yur act together idiot!**

Santana whipped her head in Elaine's direction but she still looked completely zonked out. She squinted to see if her eyes were playing trick on her and to her surprise, Elaine's eyes were open and she was making the most Santana-esk smirk of all time. She shot Santana a 'get moving glance' and shut her eyes, going back to her pretend sleeping. What a sneaky little bitch, I guess I have to start liking her now, she thought as she finally gathered up the courage to get off the floor. She dug around in her closet for a wooden box before she walked to the edge of Quinn's bed and sat down. Slowly, and very hesitently, she put her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Britt?" no movement, "Britt, I promise after this I will leave you alone forever if that's what you want but will you please look at me this one last time." Blonde hair started to move and Brittany was soon sitting cross legged on the bed in front of Santana with puffy, red eyes. "Go on, I'll listen," she whispered softly to Santana, giving her the go ahead. The other girl took a deep breath in, instantly nervous, with butterflies going crazy in her stomach, this was her last shot.

"I know you didn't leave me, you never really will, even if the next tenish hours are the last I'll ever spend with you, you will always be in my heart." She gathered every ounce of nerve she had and pushed it in to what she was about to say. "I was just so hurt you left me behind, like I always knew you would. You're better than I am in every possible way and I knew you would eventually leave me to be better with someone else, I just didn't think it was going to be so sudden or so soon after I realized I couldn't live without you. I stopped living the minute I watched your plane leave. I'm selfish, I know that but nothing was bright or fun, nothing tasted the same, I didn't sing or cheer and I wasn't even cleverly mean to people like I used to be, I just resorted to punching. I was suspended five times you know. But I stopped because five is your favorite number, a dumb reason, but I was clinging to anything that revolved around you." Birttany's eyes were still downcast in her lap where her fingers were clutched tighly together. "For the first month, I went to your house every day after school and listened to your sister struggle with her trombone lessons and helped her with math, but I stopped that too when she started showing me her dance routines. I knew I had to start letting you go so you could finally be the person you were meant to be. So I stopped answering my phone and responding to your letters, but I was doing it for you. Do you understand that?" Her glistening blue eyes finally looked up at me, but they were once again filled with tears of rage.

"No! I don't understand Santana, I don't want to be better, I wanted you because with you, I already was better. You always knew I wasn't stupid, that I was just playing around with people's minds. You knew me more than I knew myself. Remember that time I had decathlon practice so I had to TiVo Grey's Anatomy? You know the episode because it was the only one we didn't watch together. It's like you knew the timing of my life and when I would get to the horribly sad part because the minute I started crying you were at my house with this damn shirt on and that stupid mug and those liliac scented tissues. I hate you because I still need you, that you, not that girl I saw three months ago." Tears were falling down Brittany's face once again. "You're stupid if you think you did that for me."

The two girls sat in silence lost in their own thoughts, uncertain of where to go next.

"Do you remember the end of junior year when we got beards?" Santana finally spoke, in a timid voice that was almost a whisper.

"Yeah mine had wheels." the tiniest of smiles tugged at Brittany's lips.

"That's right. We had those so we could lie to people and put up a front about us."

"I hated it."

"I know, theme of my life, but listen. We lied so we could protect our feelings, just like I lied to Q and all of our other friends and ever single person in high school when you left me. I lied about sleeping with the lacrosse team and they were all too eager to go along with my story. I figured that if people thought I was a whore and slept with anything with a pulse, they wouldn't notice the way I wore your sweatpants every other day or that I used your locker and carried your binder with all of your doodles as my own. I didn't want to be like the pathetically depressed cliche of a teenager that I was when the love of her life leaves. I lied to the glee club so they would leave me alone. Graduation.." Santana ground her teeth together and squeezed her eyes tight to prevent tears from falling. "He came in to the bathroom and I was crying over you not being there on the day we always talked about being the best day of our lives. I was upset and drunk and I thought if you weren't here on the only big day that I would ever have, you weren't ever going to come back for me at all. It was the only time I actually kissed or even touched someone else. I had completely given up on myself and us and then there you were in the doorway and in perfect Santana fashion, I didn't run after you. Partly because I thought it was some dream, but mostly because I knew you weren't going to forgive me this time and I didn't want you too. I wasn't lying when I said you would be better off without me, but I lied to protect myself, my own heart because I'm so selfish when it comes to you. In my eyes, your better without me, but in my heart, I only want you to be with me. So then I just kept lying about going to college parties so I could sit in my room watching old cheerios competition tapes and listen to Melissa Etheridge and fantasize about the duets I should have done with you and every other thing I should have done. Its always going to be about what I should have done with you. And tomorrow or in a few days, I will think of all the other more convincing, more loving, better ways that I could have said all of this to you, and it wont matter. I started off lying to keep you and I ended lying to keep you away. But I'll never lie about the way I feel about you and the way everything is just better with you." She grabbed the wooden box in her lap and set it on the bed next to Brittany's legs.

"And for the record, I didn't burn your letters or the cheesey cards. Or even that vile of dirt you kept from our lockers junior year that you said was magical. Here is the S+B bracelet we made in fifth grade and that post-it from eighth grade with the heart around our mash-up name. Brittana was much better than Santittany. And the note you wanted to leave in my locker freshman year about you hating the new me."

"But I crumpled that up and threw it away before I even let you read it."

"I know. As soon as you walked away I got it out, I wasn't about to not read a note you wrote to me. I wish I hadn't though, but it made me better. You make me better. I wish I could think of a different word, but it sums up everything about you, better than perfect, better than feeding ducks in the summer and better than anything else in my life. Brittany, I am so sorry for everything. Not calling or writing, not being honest, running from the only good thing in my life.. ruining everything. I'm just so sorry." Loud sobs finally took over Santana's body, she was curled in to herself, cradling her arms and shaking. It was the hardest Brittany had ever seen her cry. Through her own tears, she picked out each and every keepsake from Santana's wooden box with a heart carved on the top. The earliest card was from first grade, the year they met. It was a Barbie valentine that read: I Hope You Feel Like A Princess On Valentine's Day, and clumsily stapled to it was a pink card on which Brittany had written in her best first grade handwriting: Just like the time we played dress up, but instead of you being the knight, you can be my princess! It was decorated with heart stickers and stars. Brittany felt her heart pinch at the memory and the fact that Santana had kept it along with every other valentine or sappy note from all their years as friends. They had been friends for so long before their first kiss and way before the first time they slept together.

"Even if it was all a lie, you hurt more than all the bad things that have ever happened to me put together. I don't want to forgive you, but thinking about never seeing you or talking to you again for the rest of my life terrifies me. I still want you in my life, I _need_ you in my life still. It's my turn to be scared for once about you and me. You have so much power over me, you don't even realize it." Brittany wrapped the still crying girl in a light hug slowly traced little circles against her back.

"I don't mean to," the feeling of Brittany's hands on her slowing her sobs a little, "But my life starts and ends with you. When you left I stopped, if thats not power over me, I don't know what is. I need you in my life too, so much, and if that means I am just that friend you see out and acknowledgement politely or that I simply get to say hi if we accidentally run in to each other somewhere, then thats fine. Just tell me what you want me to be, and I'll be that. I'll be anything you want."

Brittany release Santana from the hug and reached for her hands. She looked into her eyes, still swimming with unshed tears and intertwinded their fingers.

"San, you know I want you to be more than that."

"I just didn't want to assume," she said shyly and looked into those blue eyes that she loved and missed so much, "I love you Brittany, so much that it physically hurts sometimes and I know I have hurt you in the worst possible way, but I promise, I swear on your shirt and our terribly crafted mug of love and my box and I swear on you, that I will never lie or cheat or hurt you in any way ever again. I love you, just please, say you love back, please."

Santana pleaded with her eyes as alligator tears rolled down her face. She gripped tighter to the dancer's hands in her own and searched her face for any sign of an answer. Before Santana even knew what was happening, Brittany's soft lips were on hers. And before it even started it was over. It was a light peck but it held all the answer Santana needed.

"I love you too San," she said resting her forehead against Santana's, "So much. But I swear if you ever act like that again I wont forgive you." Her tone was serious but the mood was light and free and the two just sat in each other's company. Santana leaned in and captured Brittany's lips again. The kiss was tender and loving but soon grew hungry and demanding.

"Okay, cool it," Brittany smiled against Santana's mouth, "I only just got you back, I want to save this until the morning when I will love you more after cuddling and sleeping." She leaned back in and kissed her again.

"Mmm fine, as long as you still love me in the morning."

"Forever."

The two switched to Santana's bed across the room and cuddled under the covered. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana holding her tightly against her.

* * *

After dozing on and off for the past few hours, Quinn and Rachel were almost completely out of their drug induced high. The two lay in each others's arms in the makeshift fort.

"This was the weirdest night of my life," Quinn said, planting a kiss on the tip of Rachel's nose.

"Tell me about it, I had no idea the back of cop cars were plastic," the brunette replied giggling against Quinn's lips.

"You know what I mean. Drunk then soberish then drugged up now sober. You and me, this fort, Haddie, talking back to a cop, my mom is going to kill me."

"It may have been weird, but it was the best night of my life," Rachel's lips forming a small smile, not wanting to give away her true feeling about Quinn just yet. Quinn turned Rachel around in her arms so they were fully facing each other.

"Mine too, I never would have thought jail would bring us together, although it does seem fitting. Trapping two people who supposedly hated each other in a room, seems a bit cliche if you ask me," Quinn smile brightly at Rachel hoping she would catch her playful tone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the shorter girl said with a questioning look on her face, "like we should have come to terms with out friendship some other way. Perhaps being cast in the same off-Broadway play or working at the same job."

"Nah that still seems too mainstream for me. What if we were abducted and then found our way to Pandora and became Na'vi and through trials and tribulations we became mates and.."

"Quinn that's awful," she nudged the other girl, "I don't want a James Cameron love story, I will barf if that's what we tell our seven children. No, it has to be romantic. Like I dressed as a boy and pretended to be a male.. cheerleader and went along with all of your rules and slowly fell in love with you while I just became your 'bro' who you would talk about other guys with and make me.."

"Okay not Yentl, thats worse than Avatar!"

"You know, I'm not even mad you didn't like that," she pecked Quinn's lips, "I'm just glad you knew what movie I was talking about." Rachel's face lit up in a huge smile.

"I told you I know more about you than you think."

Quinn leaned in and kisses Rachel more deeply. She ran her hands up her arms, stopping at her jaw, then weaving her hands in her dark hair. Rachel deepened the kiss, grazing her teeth along Quinn's bottom lip, and rolled them over so she was straddling the flushed blonde. Quinn let her hands wander down to Rachel's waist as their tongues danced and lips crashed. Her hands slid back to her ass and gave a little squeeze.

A soft moan escaped Rachel's mouth but Quinn quickly swollowed it with a searing kiss. Rachel moved her hand from cupping Quinn's face slowly down her neck, across her collarbone and down the side of her breast. She broke the kiss to look into the blonde's dark hazel eyes, seeking approval for her eager next move. Quinn responded with a squeeze and reconnecting their lips. Rachel slowly danced her fingertips across Quinn's chest, feeling her nipple harden under her touch. Slowly massaging with her hand, she pressed her hips down into Quinn's center, eliciting a loud, throaty moan. Completely lost in their own world, the two nearly jumped in the air when they heard a loud banging on the cell bars.

"Get on up girls, my shift is ending and the castle has to come down!" Stan hollered from right outside the fort. Quickly fixing their disheveled hair and righting their clothes, they crawled out from beneath their little bubble of bliss and resurfaced into the real world.

"Classy ladies, I'm proud of you, now hand me those blankets before the new guy comes in. I'm a bit bummed I wont be releasing you ladies. I thought we bonded, I could call you later in life when you're both famous and I need money, so I took the liberty of taking your phone numbers down."

"Stanley that is a direct violation of privacy and I will have my Daddy, who is a lawyer, down here so fast, that you will be paying me when I'm famous and I will have no remorse," Rachel retorted, stomping her foot on the ground. Quinn wrapped her arm around the diva's back to calm her down.

"He's only joking baby, you're so hot when you're mad," Quinn whispered in her ear.

"There she is! I just wanted to make sure the institution didn't change you. But you my Queen, I believe you have been changed for the better, am I right little Diva?"

"As you know I must condemn you for your height remark, but I cannot retain any of said anger due to your blatant Wicked reference. Brava Stan my man. Although you cannot keep my number, I will one day be famous and thank you in my first award speech. 'I would also like to thank Stanley the Jail Guy for being a lovely individual who passive aggressively took jabs at me, but created within me a persona I could later use for this astounding role as an inmate'" Rachel wiped fake tears and did a curtsy and pretended to walk off stage, "And scene. See, I thanked you but retained that level of anonymity that you so love. But in all serious, bring it in for the real thing Stanley."

Rachel pressed her chest up to the bars and stuck her arms through, holding them out for a hug. Stanley raised his eyebrow in confusion, but stepped forward and embraced the tiny diva in a hug.

"Thank you for giving me my first drunk tank hug, Little Foot, if I was the diary keeping type, I would certainly put this in there, but put this in yours for the both of us."

"There will be several pages dedicated to this night, don't you worry."

"Thanks for everything Stan," Quinn said in a sobering tone, "You really helped me out tonight, and your daughters are lucky to have you as a dad. I promise I wont ruin their lives, if anything, I'll help promote them to the top of the proverbial pyramid. I'll never forget you Stanley and if you can, keep my number and look me up if you ever get in any legal trouble or need help penning a memoir of the times spent catering to drunk people." Quinn put her arms through the bars just as Rachel did and gave Stanley a meaningful hug.

"Good luck with everything girls, and don't come visiting no matter how much you miss me." Stan waved one last time before he put the blankets in the office and went home.

"How fuckin' precious. If that douche treated us the way he treated you, this would be heaven on earth," Miss Haddie spoke, making her presence known.

"Don't you dare speak about Stanley that way!"

"Rach, hey, it's fine, I think you are getting the Jail House Madness. Lets sit down for a bit yeah?" Quinn rubbed circles on Rachel's back and guided her towards their bench.

"I was only joking Shorty, but as long as we are being sentimental, I would appreciate my thank you, before you guys leave." Miss Haddie said with a sassy shake of her head.

"Excuse me?" confusion was spread across both girl's faces.

"Duh, getting you two love birds together, you don't think you did that on you own now do you. My shoes held up your world baby girls. And I like my credit where credit is due."

"What Haddie means to say is sorry for drugging you with my sass and actual drugs, sorry for making it impossible for you to interview for serious jobs for the next two months because your pee wont clean, sorry for maybe almost killing and sorry for not giving you privacy when you were getting your mack on. Does that about cover it Had?" Kathy asked looking at Miss Haddie and the two opened mouthed girls across the room.

"YOU WHAT! How could you do that, there are serious repercussions to drug use and I-" Rachel rant was cut off Quinn's lips against her own, slowly making her forget the rest of the world.

"Thank you Haddie," Quinn said turning away from Rachel, "For the drugs, for being a peeping Tom, for the shoes, for it all. Because without it," she turned back to Rachel, "I wouldn't have gotten you, silly." She kissed her once again, caressing her cheek with her thumb. The two sat kissing and cuddling on their bench, loving every minute they got to spend with each other.

"Shows over ladies, break it up. Your times up as long as you blow zeros, so Blondie, come to the front of the cell please," the new guard, a skinny, black hair man with a horrible mustache called to them through the bars. Quinn untangled herself from Rachel and walked to the bars.

"Just blow air in to the tube, don't suck it, now funny business."

Missing Stan already, Quinn blew in the plastic tube and waited for the reading.

"Perfect zero, lets go."

"Wait, can she come at the same time?" Quinn was almost scared to leave Rachel without getting to say goodbye. The new guard thought for a second and then waved his hand for the other girl to come blow as well. Rachel did as she was told and blew into the tube.

"Zeros, now lets get out of here."

Quinn quickly ran back to Miss Haddie and Kathy and wrapped them in hugs.

"I'll never forget you guys, be safe and if you're ever at NYU, look me up, I will totally buy those drugs any day," She shot them a wink and ran back to the door. Rachel simply waved and said goodbye to the two ladies and walked to the office with the other two.

"Quinn, Rachel!" Brittany was yelling and running down the hallway towards the two girls, "Oh thank God you're alright." She grabbed Rachel, picked her up and spun her around, kissing her on the cheek every now and then.

"Yes, we are quite alright Brittany, although I must say I am starved, what about you Quinnie?" she asked taking her hand in her own.

"Completely starved," looking down at the shorter girl with something like love in her eyes.

"Alright, what is that lovey shit happening. Did you capitalize on that Q?"

"Way to be vulgar and ruin a perfect moment San," Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her close.

"Hm is the pot calling the kettle black here S?" Quinn said eyes the loving display between the two former cheerios.

"Bite you tongue, Q-ball. So munchkin, how did the slammer treat you?" Santana took Rachel's chin in her hand and moved her face side to side as if examining it.

"Perfectly fine Santana, thank you for your false concern, no can we please get out of here?"

She looked up at Quinn's face begging to leave. Quinn leaned down giving her a sweet kiss.

"Sure thing baby," she smiled and turned to Santana, "how did you know when we would be out anyways, I never called or told you."

"A guy named Stan called from your phone and told us to be here in two hours so we were here, so much for my fake concern hey Rach. Looking back I think I should have asked a few questions but I was a bit... occupied if you know what I mean," She nudged Brittany's shoulders and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh didn't need to know that. But I'm happy for you, and I swear San, if you ever hurt Britts like that again, I am disowning you as a roommate and a friend. Speaking of roommates where Elaine?"

"Oh Jesus, you will never guess, that girl is a sneaky little bitch, we have to start being nicer to her."

"What? Why, what changed in the span of ten hours?"

"Everything Q, absolutely everything."

The four girls walked out of the station, Quinn and Rachel hand in hand and Santana and Brittany as close as physically possible.


End file.
